La Potionniste et le Dragonnier
by Evelya
Summary: Si Charlie Weasley est amoureux c'est sûrement parce qu'il est en manque. Ou alors c'est tout simplement qu'il a des sentiments, des vrais je veux dire... par parchemins interposés. Rating M. Post Poudlard. [Hermione x Charlie]
1. 1 Un laid devenu beau, la belle alors ?

**Résumé ** : Si Charlie Weasley est amoureux c'est sûrement parce qu'il est en manque. Ou alors c'est tout simplement qu'il a des sentiments, des vrais je veux dire... par parchemins interposés. Rating M. Post Poudlard. [Hermione x Charlie]

 **Papotage** : Relation entre Hermione Granger et Charlie Weasley, relation entamée par échange inter-hiboux enfin échange de lettres. Donc Pourquoi se Titre si affriolant. Mhh bonne question parce que selon moi ces deux professions sont assez rares mais aussi euh... et bien il y a beaucoup de célibataires ! Et je dois rabibocher ces deux là donc voilà !

 **Rating** : M (citron, citron et citron, merci !)

 **Disclaimer** : Tout tout tout appartient à JK Rowling. Je subtilise ses personnages et son univers et hop j'en fais rien qu'à ma sauce !

 **Longueur :** Une quinzaine de chapitres, en court d'écriture. Je promets d'être rapide, j'ai quasiment le final dans ma tête, et là vous pouvez vous dire "c'est bon elle va pas nous la faire et jamais nous écrire la fin !"

Sur ce bonne petite lecture. **Et je précise je n'ai pas de béta donc vous verrez très certainement des fautes se glisser c'est pas de ma faute** , hein, c'est mon chat qui marche sur mon clavier d'ordi, la méchante, faut l'excuser ! Voilà, voilà !

Je cherche une béta pour ceux ou celles qui n'ont pas vu la subtilité dans la phrase juste au dessus, et une petite **reviews** ca me fera toujours plaisir ! Hindi (mon chat) ronronne pour moi, mais là actuellement elle mange ses croquettes donc elle s'en fou, mais pas moi !

La Potionniste et le Dragonnier (avouez que ça fait pas rêver !)

genre l'Attrapeur de Dragons et la Potionniste (c'est mieux ? )Bof, alors...

Hermione et Charlie ! (Mais encore...)

Dents de cheval et Griffes de Dragons ! (Ah ouai !)

Bon arrêtons là nos délires mon titre **DEFINITIF** c'est ça :

 **La Potionniste et le Dragonnier ** (et ne soufflez pas !)

 **Les deux professions de célibataires endurci, si si ! preuve à l'appui dans la gazette du sorcier, débrouillez-vous pour trouver l'année, le numéro et la date de parution, j'ai pas que ça à faire !**

 _23 Mars 2007, Chemin de Traverse,_

-Mais enfin ! Comment ça il y a une pénurie de cornes de dragons ? Siffla Hermione Granger furieuse.

L'apothicaire de la boutique Slug &Jaggers du Chemin de Traverse se ratatina sur place, c'était la troisième cliente qui se plaignait devant lui.

\- Miss Granger je vous assure que ce fait n'est pas du tout de mon ressort. Fit le pauvre octogénaire trapu, un maigre duvet luisait sur son crâne et ses oreilles plus grande que la moyenne lui assurait un air de lutin de cornouailles. Mon fournisseur n'en a plus plus du tout ! Se lamenta t-il.

\- La fois dernière il n'y avait plus d'écailles, encore avant il manquait du coeur de dragon. Je commence à saturer ! Vous vous rendez compte fulmina la brune, qu'il faut que je me procure ces ingrédients au marché noir, non seulement ça me coûte une petite fortune mais en plus la plupart sont de qualités médiocres.

Le vieux Slug opina gravement de la tête.

-Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir signalé le mal au Ministère, mais vous savez ce que c'est, tant qu'il n'y a pas d'émeutes ils ne lèveront pas le petit doigt. Je suis désolé Miss, je vous mets autre chose ?

Elle grommela un "Non ça ira, merci", l'apothicaire empaqueta les yeux de grenouilles, les oeufs de Doxy, les queues de rats et d'autres ingrédients indispensables pour la fabrication des potions de la brune.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du magasin elle se décida à faire un tour à l'allée des embrumes. Elle n'affectionnait pas du tout ces charlatans adepte pour la plupart de magie noire et ce malgré la déchéance de Voldemort, mais enfin, elle n'avait pas le choix. Il lui fallait continuer ses essais pour un tout nouveau remède contre les douleurs arthrosiques. Certes ce n'était pas le remède du siècle et son travail de recherche n'allait sûrement pas faire la une des journaux mais que voulez-vous, il fallait bien gagner sa vie et la population vieillissante avait bien besoin de soins.

XxXx

 _Le même jour, à Pré-Au-Lard,_

\- Hermione ! Tu vas bien ?

Neville Longbubat se leva et lui fit une accolade chaleureuse. Hermione se mit à sourire , voilà des heures qu'elle n'était pas remontée à la surface du jour, ce qui alarmait grandement ses amis ou alors les exaspéraient, ils se moquaient d'elle à chacune de ses apparitions la comparant à l'ancienne chauve-souris des cachots, elle avait le teint pâle, les cheveux abîmés et portait la même robe noire de rigueur chez les potionistes.

-Ah Neville tu as l'air en forme ! Quelles nouvelles à Poudlard ?

Il lui avait donné rendez vous à Pré-Au-Lard, elle en avait profité pour aller chez L'apothicaire juste avant mais rien à faire, plus de cornes de Cornelongue Roumaine en stock, pas une miette. Rien. C'était bien la poisse.

-Oh bien ! Minerva te passes le bonjour, elle attends beaucoup de ton remède tu sais. Sinon elle a du fil à retordre avec les deuxièmes années, dis-toi que Fred et Georges c'était des anges à côté de ces phénomènes. Ils ont aspergé son bureau d'essence de thérèbentine, ne me demandes pas comment ils ont trouvé son mot de passe. Bref des terreurs ces gamins, enfin ils sont très drôles !

Hermione se mit à rire, il y avait à chaque promotion des petits génies de la terreur professorale.

Alors qu'elle pris un jus de citrouille et Neville un whisky pur feu, Hermione le détailla. S'il y a bien une personne de Poudlard dont on aurait jamais prédit la popularité c'était bien celle de Neville. Il était devenu beau, drôle et sa gentillesse ne gâchait en rien ses atouts. Depuis qu'il était professeur à Poudlard il était plutôt couru par les femmes. Neville en parallèle de ses cours de Botanique effectuait des recherches un peu partout dans le monde, et la directrice de Poudlard Minerva McGonagall avait grandement contribué à cette réussite étant donné qu'il effectuait un mi-temps. Bref tout baignait pour lui.

Neville de son côté effectuait lui aussi la même petite inspection auprès de la jeune potionniste. Âgée tout comme lui de 28 ans, Hermione semblait avoir non pas vieillie mais ternie, les vapeurs des potions n'aidaient sûrement pas pour la peau et ses cheveux mais que dire de cette robe ? Une robe noire stricte ne laissant apparaître qu'un petit bout de ses chaussures. Elle lui faisait de la peine, elle était quand même à Poudlard l'une des plus belle fille de la promo. Bien sûr il ne voulait pas la froisser, il savait que Ron avait bien peu de tact pour lui dire de but en blanc et au su de tous qu'elle avait des habitudes de vieille s'habillant comme une vieille. Forcément la Gryffondor se défendait bec et ongle assurant qu'elle avait un travail et des obligations plus importante que son physique. Mais quand même! Si seulement elle se mettait un peu plus à son avantage avec un peu de maquillage elle serait sûrement jolie. Si seulement elle était un peu plus souvent à la surface du sol et non pas enfermée dans son "tank" comme elle l'appelait.

Hermione produisait ses potions, remèdes et élixir dans une sorte de cave à l'abri de toute lumière naturelle afin de ne pas interférer dans la bonne production de ses produits. Elle ne se vouait qu'à ça. Le monde au dehors la désintéressait. A part ses amis, les découvertes de Potions, les livres et son chat elle n'avait pas de loisirs.

Comment avait elle pu devenir comme cela ? Effacée, terne, silencieuse. La miss-je-sais-tout intrépide, prête à tout pour se battre pour ses semblables et pour les causes désespérées, ou était donc passée sa fougue ?

Elle se mit à tousser ce qui fit interrompre les pensées de Neville.

\- Dis-moi Neville, comment fait ton collègue Professeur de Potions pour se procurer ses stocks à base de dragons ?

\- Ah ! Tout est en pénurie n'est ce pas ? Hier Jacky à fait un scandale devant les élèves, il a eu de la chance, Minerva à fait marcher ses relations au Ministère et ça a marché pour les coeurs et les écailles de dragons. Apparemment ils ont prévus d'autres restrictions notamment à l'encontre des loups et des lapins. Je sais pas ce qu'ils fabriquent au Ministère mais si ça continue il n'y aura plus rien, en tout cas c'est une sacrée pagaille !

Hermione pesta bruyamment. Comment allait-elle faire ? Ce foutu Ministère ne servait décidemment à rien ! Elle n'avait pas de relations au Ministère mis à part Harry chez les Aurors mais elle détestait demander ce genre de service à son meilleur ami. Il y avait bien Arthur Weasley aussi... Bon elle aviserait demain, il lui fallait de toutes urgences ces ingrédients, sans cela impossible de réaliser les demandes en Potions pour Ste Mangouste. Elle s'était battue pour être indépendante, pour être reconnue Maître en Potion et pour avoir ce marché de fabrication et de commercialisation avec l'hôpital. Celui-ci rémunérait plutôt correctement son travail et lui fournissait aussi en échange quelques matières premières parfois très chères, ainsi elle pouvait continuer ses recherches et contribuer à l'essor de la progression en médicomagie. Elle rêvait de créer une potion révolutionnaire mais enfin mieux valait ne pas trop rêver. Elle était jeune et surtout il n'y avait plus de cornes de dragons !

\- Hermione tu vas bien ? Entendit-elle dans un brouillard.

Elle vit le regard inquiet de Neville sur son visage.

-Oui oui ne t'inquiètes pas Neville ! Je pensais juste à comment faire pour mes soucis d'approvisionnements. Mais je trouverai une solution comme toujours ! Et elle lui fit un sourire, jugé triste par le Gryffondor.

-Hermione tu en fais trop ! Tu devrais te ménager un peu, venir un peu plus souvent dans le monde sorcier, sortir, te balader, prendre un café, profiter de la vie ! Fit le brun.

Elle se mit à ricaner.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas Neville, tu sais très bien que je suis une bourreau du travail.

-Mais tu va dépérir ! Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas un apprenti ? Tu seras moins seule et puis tu pourras déléguer certaines choses et te consacrer à ta vraie passion, la recherche !

Neville savait que la brune était têtue et que pour certaines choses elle serait incapable de déléguer, mais pour sa passion elle pouvait peut être faire quelques compromis.

\- Je tire déjà un salaire minime alors employer un apprenti c'est franchement pas faisable.

-Arrêtes tes bêtises ! Quand tu étais apprentie en Finlande on t'as même pas rémunérée ! Tu devais repriser tes chaussettes et c'est à peine si on te donnait à manger !

-Et bien justement ! Je ne veux pas faire subir le même genre de choses à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est malhonnête et dégradant. Rugissa t-elle, ses yeux noisettes brillaient forts.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas reçue de demande pour postuler à tes côtés ? Je suis sûr que tu pourrais avoir un arrangement c'est toi le Maître de Potions ! Allez, réfléchis-y promets-moi ! Insista t-il gentiment.

-D'accord lui dit-elle. Je te promets d'y faire attention et de ne plus jeter les prochaines candidatures dans le feu. Ça te va ?

-Bien fit-il avec un sourire. Ron va me tuer s'il sait que je t'ai vue sans te prier de venir plus souvent au Chaudron Baveur. On se revoit souvent les anciens là-bas. Tu devrai venir, tout le monde te demande quand Harry, Ginny et Ron sont là. Lui reprocha t-il.

Elle se mit à grimacer. Très peu pour elle les réunions d'anciens combattants et que dirait-elle ?

"Je suis toujours célibataire, et je le vis bien merci. Je vis dans mon tank en compagnie de mon chat qui se fait la malle parce que même vivre avec moi c'est d'un ennui profond. Je bois du thé au moins cinq fois par jour. Je me lave les cheveux tous les jours et j'applique des onguents et des remèdes mais qui ni font rien puisque dans l'heure qui suit ils redeviennent poisseux." Merci les vapeurs de Potions. Voilà pourquoi Rogue avait les cheveux gras, il appliquait de l'huile pour les protéger.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment imaginé sa vie comme ça. Elle l'avait pensée un peu plus pimentée, plus joyeuse. Qui voudrait partager sa vie à ses côtés et dans ses conditions ?

Non il valait mieux rester discrète et rester dans sa vie ainsi, tranquille et éloignée des autres. Tant qu'elle n'aura pas brillé dans ce monde elle sera considérée comme une paria. De toute façon ils trouveraient toujours quelque chose à redire sur sa vie privée, son travail, son teint blafard et sa garde-robe. C'était la malédiction des potionnistes.

Elle but une gorgée de son jus et répondit à Neville :

-Le jour où j'aurai inventé le sérum de protection pour cheveux et que j'aurai non plus une cave mais un vrai laboratoire en lieu de travail, le jour où j'aurai une bonne raison de m'afficher publiquement vous me verrez au Chaudron-Baveur mais pas avant. Tu peux faire passer le message à Ron si l'envie te prends.


	2. 2 Quand une pénurie est un cauchemard

_24 Mars 2OO7, Le Tank_

Le lendemain matin à l'aube Hermione se réveilla bien décidée à trouver ces foutues cornes de dragons, elle écrivit une lettre rapidement et envoya sa chouette Star-Blue à Arthur Weasley, sachant que sa missive retour pouvait prendre plusieurs heures à plusieurs jours elle n'y pensa plus et s'attela à son travail.

Le tank, son lieu de vie et lieu de travail était modestement aménagé, le seul puit de lumière se trouvait dans la cuisine une petite fenêtre rouillée se trouvant au ras du sol, cette pièce était humide et froide, elle n'y restait jamais longtemps. Elle préférait sa chambre douillette avec son feu central qu'elle avait emménagé non sans une coquette somme. Magiquement elle avait installée et amplifiée une lampe semblable à celle que l'on trouve chez les moldus en carence de lumière. Ainsi elle faisait sa "diffusion" près d'une heure avec un bouquin. C'était surtout pour mieux dormir, depuis qu'elle était ici son sommeil en avait pris un sacré coup. Peut être qu'un jour elle effectuerai des travaux dans la cuisine pour enlever l'humidité et percer une fenêtre dans la chambre ce serait tellement mieux ! Mais au fond elle préférait garder son argent pour un autre endroit qu'ici car c'était temporaire juste le temps de se faire une réputation. Même si cela faisait presque deux ans qu'elle se coltinait le froid, l'humide et le noir, tant pis il n'y avait pas de petits sacrifices.

Une alarme sonna au loin, une potion à arrêter d'ici dix minutes. Elle se dépêcha de se brosser les cheveux secs et ternis. Elle n'était pas du tout satisfaite de son reflet dans le miroir,en fait, depuis qu'elle étudiait exclusivement les potions depuis sept ans. Son visage était terne tout comme sa chevelure, et rien pour l'instant n'avait réussi à changer la donne. Il était hors de question de passer des heures à se faire belle grâce à de puissants sorts. Son temps était trop précieux pour des choses aussi futiles. Elle releva ses boucles brunes en un chignon, enfila sa blouse noire et couru dans le couloir attenant au laboratoire.

XxXx

Un hululement la fit sursauter, elle lâcha une goutte de trop de cyprine d'abeille. Et voilà sa potion était foutue ! Rageuse elle éteignit le feu et jura fort, la pauvre chouette qui s'était posée sur une armoire non loin d'elle caqueta piteusement d'un air de dire " ma pauvre j'y suis pour rien si t'es désespérément seule au point d'avoir peur de moi."

-Et comment t'a fait d'ailleurs pour rentrer ici, hein ?! S'énerva t'elle sur l'animal qui caquetait encore plus.

Hermione se calma rapidement, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, sa chouette faisait son travail. Elle lui donna une queue de rat pour se faire pardonner, en plus d'une petite caresse sur son dos, Star-Blue hulula gentiment et sembla satisfaite.

Hermione fut étonnée de lire sa propre lettre envoyée quelques heures plus tôt, en dessous Arthur Weasley ne lui donna aucune réponse à sa demande mais tenait à l'inviter au dîner de ce soir au Terrier "avec la plus grande insistance de Molly."

Mais quelle bécasse ! Elle n'avait pas pensée que la chouette aurai pu réveiller toute la maisonnée Weasley. Et voilà maintenant elle n'avait plus le choix, il fallait qu'elle aille à ce repas sinon elle froisser Mme Weasley ce qui était hors de question.

XxXx

Oui, alors précisons pendant qu'Hermione se prépare,se coiffe de quelques sorts tous plus compliqués les uns que les autres, se poudre le nez et les pommettes bref qu'elle se fasse belle, que Ron n'a été qu'une passade. Certes ils se sont aimés pendant près d'une année mais Hermione n'arrivait plus à se consacrer à son couple trop occupée à cette époque par les études de Potions. Et puis ils s'étaient lassés l'un de l'autre. La rupture avait été douce mais pas sans douleur pour le roux. Il avait mit du temps à s'en remettre, elle beaucoup moins. Au final elle était restée par la suite célibataire, Ron avait eu quelques copines avant de se fixer avec Ava. Ils étaient heureux et épanouis. Hermione était soulagée et ravie pour Ron parce qu'il le méritait.

-Terminé ! Fit elle en chantonnant.

Elle caressa Pattenrond qui se faisait vieux mais qui courrait toujours après la chatte du voisin, attrapa son sac et tranplanna.

Elle arriva au Terrier illuminé dans la nuit. Hermione se sentit de suite calme et posée. Un flot de souvenirs s'abattit sur elle en un instant, Harry, Ron, Ginny et toute la famille avant, pendant et après la guerre. Elle se sentait si loin de tout ça et pourtant c'était il y a quelques années ! Elle se sentait étrangement chez elle, Molly était presque sa seconde mère.

Hermione toqua à la porte d'entrée et dans la seconde qui suivit Molly ouvrit la porte la prenant déjà dans ses bras rondouillards mais oh combien chaleureux.

-Hermione ! Ca fait si longtemps ! Allez entres, entres-vites. Laisses moi te débarrasser de ta cape et de ton sac.

Rapidement elle se délesta de ses affaires, Molly avait déjà fait léviter le tout dans le salon et l'invitant sur ses pas à s'asseoir dans la cuisine sentant bon le pain de viande et les pommes de terres elle se mit comme à son habitude à faire la conversation toute seule.

-Ah mais tu as encore maigri ! Mais ca n'est pas possible Hermione ! Il faut que tu manges, regardes-moi comme tu es blanche ! Teu teu teu, ça ne va pas ça ! Tu sais, fit elle sur le ton de la confidence, ma grand-mère Septema me disait toujours que les hommes aiment les femmes avec des formes, et je sais d'expérience qu'elle a bien raison !

Hermione sentit un rire nerveux sortir de sa gorge, allons-bon, si elle commençait déjà la soirée allait être joyeuse !

Heureusement Arthur fit taire les remarques de son épouse en arrivant dans la cuisine, il semblait avoir un peu vieilli. Il lui fit un grand sourire puis lui aussi la prit dans ses bras.

-Ah dis-moi que tu viens d'arriver ? Je ne m'en sortais pas au bureau ! Paolo Dick un petit stagiaire nous a fait un bazarre pas possible, il a mélangé les sorts de fonctionnement créant un bouchon des parchemins. Bref, je suis là ! Alors comment ça va Hermione, le boulot pas trop dur ?

-Je viens d'arriver à l'instant et oui ça va bien. Si ce n'est le petit détail que je vous ai signalé ce matin, fit-elle un peu gênée. Mais à part ça j'avance dans mes recherches, il me reste peut être encore deux mois avant de pouvoir tester ma future potion contre les douleurs arthrosiques. J'espère par la suite développer des potions encore plus novatrices. Et savez-vous que je...

-Arthur tu n'as même pas proposé à Hermione de s'asseoir et de boire un verre ! Coupa Molly Weasley. Elle râla,retournant dans ses casseroles et son four magique.

Gêné, Arthur enleva sa cape qu'il avait toujours sur ses épaules.

-Ahem, oui, oui Hermione, viens donc t'asseoir. Tu veux un whisky pur feu ? Un jus de...mandarine ? Ou de pistache ?

-Un jus de mandarine serai très bien, merci.

XxXx

-Ah une petite larme de Whysky dans mon café, ma Mollynette s'il te plait. Fit Arthur Weasley devant le feu crépitant de la cheminée du salon.

Il regardait amoureusement sa femme pendant que celle-ci déversait l'alcool dans le café. Était-il possible après tant d'années ensemble d'aimer toujours autant ? Apparemment oui.

Hermione détourna le regard et défroissa sa robe pourpre. Une des rares de sa garde-robe encore potable et non démodée. Elle savoura pourtant l'instant de partager ce moment complice entre le couple, sûrement un rituel depuis que les enfants tous partis de la maison avaient fait leur nid ailleurs.

Hermione digérait tant bien que mal le copieux repas qu'avait confectionné Molly. Après plus d'une heure de discussion ininterrompues sur les divers sujets que pouvait comporter une vie bien remplie que pouvait avoir Arthur et Molly, ils discutèrent des potions et du travail d'Hermione, ils rirent d'Harry et Ginny qui étaient plus qu'occupés avec leurs deux troublions de garçons James et Albus mais qui semblaient se tâter pour en avoir un troisième, mais où trouvaient-ils donc ce courage se demandait Hermione, parce que deux bambins pour elle c'était déjà beaucoup. Ils parlèrent de Ron qui avait décidé de sauter le grand pas avec Ava et de se marier pour cet été, à la plus grande joie de Molly.

-Bien, Hermione pour en revenir au sujet principal fit soudainement Arthur, j'ai bien compris ton problème quand à l'approvisionnement de tes produits à base de Dragons. Et bien Molly et moi en avons discuté et nous avons peut-être une solution à te proposer.

Hermione les regarda tous deux sans comprendre. Comment ça tous les deux ?

-Oui, fit Molly. Figures-toi que Charlie travaille toujours en Roumanie dans la Réserve. Et donc je pense qu'il pourrait t'aider à te fournir un peu de stock de ce dont tu as besoin.

-Mais... mais bégaya t-elle, il peut faire ça au moins ?

-Je pense que oui, enfin il ne va pas ouvrir un trafic non plus ! Plaisanta Arthur. Bon pour être franche Hermione, je sais que c'est extrêmement difficile quand à l'approvisionnement d'ingrédients à base de produit animalier. Je ne pourrais te dire combien de fois je me suis fait aborder par des sorciers et des sorcières qui me demande de leur filer sous la cape bien sûr des produits de Dragons ! J'ai toujours refusé, je ne vais pas embêter Charlie avec ça ! Mais pour toi c'est différent. Tu as un métier et tu dois vivre de ça, je sais que tu es une femme discrète et que tu tiens à coeur ton travail. Et puis tu es la meilleure amie de Ron et d'Harry donc tu es de la famille !

-Mais fit-elle surprise et à la fois émue d'autant de gentillesse de leur part, je ne pensais même pas à Charlie quand je vous ai contacté Arthur ! Je croyais que vous aviez des relations qui aurait pu me mener à des apothicaires ou bien des contacts qui aurait pu me fournir tout ça plus facilement !

-Et bien ton contact maintenant c'est Charlie ! Fit joyeusement Molly. Et je peux te dire que je lui ai envoyé un hiboux ce matin juste après ta lettre. Je lui ai tout expliqué et il va se faire un plaisir de t'aider.

Hermione se sentit vraiment gênée. C'était un peu maladroit, non ? Les parents qui obligent plus ou moins leurs fils à aider une vague amie de famille. Charlie allait bien rire. Ou grincer des dents. Rah Merlin voilà pourquoi elle n'aimait pas demander des services. Ca la mettait dans une situations délicate, elle allait embêter cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ou alors tout juste de vue. La dernière rencontre datait du mariage d'Harry et de Ginny. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle lui avait fait mauvaise impression il était plutôt joli garçon, gentil, discret mais aussi rieur. Il avait une belle musculature qui apparaissait à travers sa fine chemise. Merlin mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Elle se ressaisit de suite, plissa un peu sa robe et répondit à Molly :

-Bien, je ne veux surtout pas être un poids pour lui donc j'attendrai sa réponse à votre lettre Mme Weasley. En tout cas je vous remercie pour avoir été aussi attentionné avec moi.

Molly la gronda gentiment lui disant : " C'est Molly, Hermione. Molly !" Quand à Arthur il lui fit un sourire emplit de douceur et lui dit simplement :

-Hermione tu es toujours la bienvenue dans la famille. Toujours.


	3. 3 Quand tes amis sont des boulets

_Nda : chapitre court, je sais ! A bientôt !_

 _25 Mars 2007, Le Tank_

Le lendemain matin Hermione se sentait lourde. Elle avait un peu trop abusé d'alcool et de gâteau à la crème pâtissière. Mais enfin, c'était pas tous les jours qu'elle mangeait autant et aussi bien. Elle se laissait aller aussi bien physiquement que dans ses repas. Seule, elle n'avait aucune envie de préparer de la nourriture. Elle mangeait souvent sur le pouce lorsque le vente criait famine, des fruits et des légumes mais rien de très consistant. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit maigre.

Elle se prépara une tartine de pain que Molly lui avait donné hier soir, d'ailleurs elle lui avait donné une tonne de nourriture prétextant sa maigreur anormale et inexcusable. Elle tartina généreusement de confiture au cassis fait maison et se régala avec une bonne tasse de thé vert de Chine.

Pendant ce temps elle écoutait distraitement les nouvelles du monde via la radio sorcière mais fut rapidement interrompue par une sonnerie retentissante.

Elle courut jusque dans le couloir de presque quarante mètres tourna sur la droite et remonta prestement les marches de l'entrée jusqu'à la porte. Elle haleta devant l'effort parcouru et ouvrit la porte doucement. (Non elle ne transplane pas sinon c'est pas drôle !)

-Harry !? Mais ? Que fais tu là aussi tôt ?

-Bonjour Hermione, ça va bien merci. Ironisa le survivant. Il avait toujours ses cheveux bruns en bataille et ses lunettes encadrant ses yeux verts. Mais comme tout le monde il avait vieillit bien que son sourire trahissait son immense bonheur d'être marié à sa rousse, d'avoir deux beaux enfants et de vivre simplement.

-Oh désolé Harry,oui oui bonjour. Et elle le prit dans ses bras dans une rapide accolade.

Elle l'invita à entrer dans sa cave mais bien sûr dans la partie privée, pas dans le laboratoire. D'ailleurs jamais personne n'y avait mis les pieds.

-Tiens tu veux une tartine à la confiture ? Proposa t'elle une fois tous deux attablés à la cuisine.

Harry opina du chef, celui là c'était un gros gourmand. Il avait empâti un peu depuis qu'il était marié, mais vu la tradition familiale, Ginny devait avoir de très bonnes recettes à lui faire tester.

-Bon alors ? Qu'est ce que tu as à me dire ? Fit-elle de but en blanc une fois que le brun avait avalé la moitié de sa tartine.

-Hum ché trés bon ! Et bien..., il s'essuya la bouche et déposa le reste de sa bouchée dans une assiette, j'ai une invitation à te proposer. Dans un mois il y aura un bal en commémoration de la fin de la guerre et de la bataille de Poudlard. Les bénéfices iront à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour financer les soins des familles les plus pauvres.

-Quand ? Fit rapidement la brune.

-Le 30 Avril à 21h.

Hermione souffla bruyamment. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller à se bal, non vraiment.

-Je sais, moi aussi ça me plombe Hermione. J'aime pas ça, je vais encore marcher sur les pieds de Ginny qui va m'en vouloir jusqu'au lendemain, je vais devoir serrer des centaines de mains, de sorciers inconnus tous blus barbants les uns que les autres et faire des sourires à de mignonnes petites filles qui voudront au final que je leur signe un autographe, fit Harry en grimaçant.

-Harry c'est vraiment pas raisonnable, je suis presque arrivée à la fin de mon remède antalgique. J'en ai pour quelques semaines tout au plus ce qui veut dire que je dois redoubler d'attention et de travail !

-S-il te-plait ! Ce n'est qu'une soirée Hermione, ne me laisse pas seul !

-Mais tu rigoles ! Tu as Ginny avec toi ! Et Ron ?

-Ginny c'est ma femme. Toi tu es mon amie, celle qui est restée à mes côtés pendant près de vingt ans ! Et puis Ron, bah c'est Ron quoi !

-Comment ça"c'est Ron"? Tu ne me dis pas tout, vas-y dis moi le fond de ta pensée Harry et surtout n'omets rien ! En effet Hermione savait que le brun n'avait pas tout dit, elle le connaissait bien...

-Il... il faut que...que tu m'aides à écrire un discours. Hésita t-il. Tu sais que c'est pas mon fort et que j'y suis toujours pas habitué. Tu es celle qui sait le mieux écrire et comprendre le fond de mes pensées.

-Non ça c'est Ginny la plus forte ! Grinça t'elle.

-Elle ne veut pas ! Lâcha t-il tristement.

-Quoi ? S'entendit-elle dire, étonnée.

-Depuis le bal de l'année dernière, auquel tu n'avais pas insisté d'ailleurs fit il lourdement, elle s'est faite presque insultée par tout un groupe de sorcières, bon c'est pas ça le plus important. Comme à son habitude le premier ministre à fait un discours ensuite ça a été mon tour. J'avais un peu trop bu et... et on s'était un pu engueulée elle et moi parce qu'elle avait dit bonjour à tout un groupe de Serpentard dont Drago Malefoy et comme tu sais ils bossent ensemble. Bref, j'ai plus rien contre lui et si tu veux mon avis c'est pas le pire mais Ginny s'est mise à rire de ce qu'avait dit Cygnus Ethan Rosier. Ca a été la goutte qui à fait déborder le vase. J'ai un peu dérapé dans le discours, et Ginny ne me le pardonne pas.

-Cygnus Ethan Rosier ?

-Oui un fils d'Evan Rosier,le mangemort.

-Il avait un fils ? Fit-elle de plus en plus étonnée.

-Caché je ne sais où, il est revenu il y a peu de temps. Il a une soeur aussi mais qui est beaucoup plus discrète. Dans tous les cas je me méfie de ceux-là.

Dans la tête d'Hermione tout se mit rapidement en place. Elle imaginait très bien la scène, la tête de Ginny lorsqu' Harry à du évoquer sûrement tout le mal qu'il pensait de la magie noire. Le dégoût qu'il avait toujours envers la plupart des Serpents, chose qu' Hermione comprenait mais qu'elle ne partageait pas vraiment. Pour elle tout ça c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Mais Harry était un Auror et certainement qu'il se méfiait des fils de mangemorts. Déformation professionnelle bonjour !

-Bon,je vais t'écrire ce discours mais ne compte pas sur moi pour y mettre un pieds ! Lui dit-elle.

Harry se mit à faire un petit cri de victoire mais se ravisa rapidement.

-Quoi ? Tu dois venir ! Déjà que Ron m'a pris la tête avec son mariage, il ne parle plus que de ça, il n'a pas le temps de venir. Tu parles ! C'est juste qu'il cherche une excuse pour se défiler !

-Harry tu sais très bien tout comme moi que Ron va y aller, c'est une trop bonne occasion pour lui de revoir tout le monde, il y aura des petits fours et de la bierraubeurre,il adore ça !

Harry souffla et lui fit une tête de chien battu. Non mais je vous jure, un vrai gamin !

-Hermione ! Ca fait une éternité que tu n'est pas venue à une invitation du ministère, tout le monde s'inquiète, tout le monde me demande de tes nouvelles !

\- Et bien tu leur dira que je suis une vieille sorcière repoussante et effrayante qui vit avec un chat grabataire et incontinent. Grinça t'elle.

Harry fit des yeux ronds.

\- Quoi ? Pattenrond est incontinent ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait donc seulement retenu ça ?

-Bien évidemment que non !

-Ah tant mieux. Souffla t-il, et se mit à ricaner.

-Quoi ? Fit elle abruptement.

-La plupart des gens seraient bien capable de me croire si je leur disais ça ! Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je colporte de telles méchancetés sur toi ? Ironisa le brun.

-Harry fais ce qui te chantes, un ragot de plus ou de moins ça ne changera strictement rien. Tout le monde est au courant de ce qu'ai ma vie, et je m'en fou de ce qu'ils peuvent penser.

\- Tu me crois capable de dire de telles choses sur toi, Hermione ?! Fit Harry piqué au vif. Tu sais bien que je plaisante et je sais que toi aussi tu plaisantes ! Tu n'es pas repoussante ni effrayante, tu es juste têtue au point de vouloir rembarrer tout le monde et ne plus voir personne. S'énerva t-il.

-Bien bien, céda t-elle. Tu as raison je suis devenue asociale, c'est comme ça. Et le pire c'est que je m'y plait très bien.

Harry la regarda avec effarement.

-Arrêtes ! Tu me fait penser à Séverus Rogue !

Une alarme sonna au loin, arrêtant là la conversation entre les deux sorciers.

-Je dois y aller Harry, une potion m'attends. Lui dit-elle calmement.

-Bon j'ai compris, je te laisse. De toute façon je dois aller au travail.

Il sortit un parchemin de sa veste en cuir et le lui tendit.

-C'est l'invitation. Au cas où tu changerai d'avis. Et j'insiste, Ginny veux te voir, Ron veut te voir ainsi que sa future épouse.


	4. 4 Rencontre entre Titus et Star-Blue

_Nda : Et voilà une introduction de notre Charlie chéri ! Je vous préviens qu'il y a un citron, oui, déjà ! Mais bon, ne vous faites pas de fausses joies ! Euh j'espère ne pas m'être trompé dans la conjugaison, si c'est le cas veuillez me le signaler et...désolé !_

 _28 Mars 2007, Le Tank_

Star-Blue hulula de bon matin, elle avait un congenère à ses côtés qui avait une lettre à sa patte, accrochée. Elle fit des ronds autour de sa maîtresse, bien décidée à la reveiller. L'autre volatile lui resta en retrait près du bureau et on aurait pu dire qu'il regardait le manège de Star-Blue avec dédain.

Hermione emerga du sommeil à force d'entendre l'hululement particulier de sa chouette, celle-ci était posée juste à côté de son oreiller de sorte qu'elle entendait distinctement le doux son de sa voix.

-Mais que ? Star-Blue ! Qu'est ce qui te prends !

Sa chouette se mit à caqueter. Elle se leva du lit et vit un hibou aux plumes presque noires, posée sur son bureau.

Une écriture longue et fine qu'elle ne reconnut pas s'étalait sur l'enveloppe. Maintenant elle était complètement réveillée et intriguée.

Elle arracha rapidement la lettre et distraitement chercha quelques croquettes pour le hibou et pour Star-Blue.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle ouvrit le parchemin, il lui avait écrit !

 _ **Chère Miss Granger,**_

 _ **Voilà un moment que nous ne sommes pas vu, j'espère que vous allez bien.**_

 _ **J'ai eu la surprise de voir un hibou me parvenir ce jour de mes parents, ils ont évoqués le fait que vous soyez en pénurie d'ingrédients de dragons. Rien d'étonnant à ça !**_

 _ **Je ne vois aucune raison valable de vous refuser mon aide. Je suis en première ligne avec les dragons et surtout au vu des années d'expérience j'ai un peu plus de liberté pour ce qui est de la gestion de la Réserve. J'ai en effet était promu il y a de ça quelques mois, bref, j'ai un peu plus de temps à consacrer à d'autres occupations.**_

 _ **Je pourrai vous fournir en cornes, écailles, et griffes quand vous le désirez, bien qu'il vaut mieux que vous me donniez le plus tôt possible vos demandes afin que je puisse gérer de mon côté les stocks. Au sujet des cœurs, foies et autres organes c'est un peu plus difficile mais bon, je peux toujours m'arranger.**_

 _ **Je serai ravi de pouvoir coopérer à un échange avec vous et soyez-en assuré mes prix ne seront pas excessifs mais bien amicaux.**_

 _ **Bonne journée ou soirée selon l'état et l'envie de Titus, parfois il s'arrête en cours de chemin un peu plus longtemps que prévu...**_

 _ **Charlie Weasley**_

Elle en sautait de joie. Ca y'est elle les avaient ces cornes de dragons ! Elle relut plusieurs fois la lettre avec contentement. Non seulement Charlie Weasley était sympathique mais en plus il écrivait divinement bien.

Fébrilement, elle attrapa un parchemin vierge et ne fit même pas attention au froid de sa cave malgré sa fine chemise de nuit. Elle écrivit de sa plus belle écriture une lettre acceptant bien évidemment le marché, lui commanda quatre cornes, six griffes, cinq dents et quelques écailles de dragons, papota gentiment sur l'avancée de ses potions et curieuse le questionna sur ce mystérieux poste qu'il occupait, pour finir elle le remercia chaleureusement et ficela sa missive à la patte de Star Blue.

-Toi mon beau, fit-elle à l'hibou de Charlie, je te garde quelques jours ici, tu vas te reposer un peu. Mais avant de te reposer tu vas envoyer une lettre à Mr et Mme Weasley, c'est juste à côté, promis après je te laisse tranquille !

Titus semblait bouder un peu mais ne fit pas de commentaire, contrairement à Star Blue qui pépiait de plaisir de pouvoir aller au grand air de Roumanie.

XxXx

 _01 Avril 2007, Roumanie, Réserve d'Anina-Dragons_

Charlie avait posé ses affaires sur le tabouret à l'entrée de sa maison, ou plutôt de sa modeste maison. Elle était de petite taille mais plutôt douillette et cosy.

Il avait passé une journée éreintante, après avoir veillée sur la pouponnière dans laquelle se trouvait près d'une vingtaine de bébés dragons il avait du rapatrier activement une dragonne de la race Norvégien à crêtes, elle s'était enfuie, Morgane seule savait comment et avait faillie faire un sacré dégât dans un des rares villages avoisinant la Réserve. Ils avaient été pas moins de quinze dragonniers pour pouvoir la capturer et la ramener au campement.

Il se déshabilla rapidement à l'entrée de sa maison, son tee-shirt sentait définitivement trop mauvais et puis finalement il enleva le tout pour aller prendre une bonne douche. Néanmoins il fut devancé par une jolie petite chouette aux plumes irisées de blancs et de gris. Elle hulula gracieusement et lui donna sa patte.

Il fut étonné de ce geste, manifestement cette bête avait bien été éduquée, il enleva la lettre et fit un sourire en voyant l'écriture ronde et féminine d'Hermione Granger, elle n'avait pas perdue de temps pour lui répondre !

Nu comme à sa naissance il s'assit sur la chaise de la cuisine et lu la lettre. Il était ravi que la petite brune accepte le marché, ca allait lui mettre un peu de beurre dans les épinards et aussi lui donner un peu de nouvelle de l'Angleterre. Star Blue ne cessa d'hululer pendant tout le temps de sa lecture, il se mit à rire, c'était une petite comédienne ce volatile ! Il attrapa un bout de viande dans le frigo qu'il donna à la chouette puis se dirigea à la douche.

Quand il revint propre et habillé la chouette sommeillait sur l'armoire de la cuisine. Il relu encore la lettre et se sentit ragaillardi, elle intéressait à lui. Enfin c'était surement comme ça, par politesse, pas la peine qu'il se fasse des films. Mais Charlie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la petite brune. Elle était quand même jolie dans cette robe bleue-nuit le jour du mariage de sa soeur, elle était sexy...

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux devenus longs mais toujours roux étincelants. Il devait arrêter de penser à ça tout de suite ! C'était dur de penser à autre chose, lui qui était un célibataire endurci. Mais le sexe lui manquait. Le corps d'une femme le manquait, sa douceur, sa senteur, ses formes, sa volupté. Il s'imagina le visage de la brune, ses lèvres pleines et rouges, elle lui sourit. Maintenant il l'imaginai nue devant lui avec des seins d'une petite taille, bien ronds. Elle aurai ses longs cheveux de boucles brunes qui cascaderaient jusque sous ses épaules et qui effleuraient ses seins. Elle enlèverai sa culotte tout en le regardant et elle se positionnerai sur lui, elle lui toucherai son torse imberbe tout en lui déposant des baisers sur sa tempe, sa bouche et son cou. Il effleurerai la moindre parcelle de son corps, son dos, ses seins, ses cheveux et il la regarderai l'enfourcher et il sentirai qu'elle se fonds en lui, il sentirai son vagin humide et chaud serrer son membre, elle ferai des vas et viens plutôt doux puis de plus en plus rapide. Elle aurai sa respiration alors qui s'accélérerai et lui aurait envie de la mordre, de palper ses fesses et de l'aider à aller plus vite en calquant sa vitesse sur la sienne. Elle gémirai, oh oui elle gémirai parce que c'était vraiment bon et lui l'embrasserai et ferai fondre ses cris dans sa bouche. Elle continuerai inlassablement de bouger son bassin de bas en haut, il lui toucherai les seins, dégagerai ses cheveux qui gênait son visage et la prendrai tout contre elle afin de sentir ses seins sur son torse. Elle rentrerai encore et sortirait de lui pendant un petit moment, enfin elle arrêterai de gémir et commencerai à avoir ces petites contractions au niveau du vagin, son souffle serai erratique, ses yeux se révulseraient et elle irait encore plus profondément en elle et plus frénétiquement elle bougerai ses hanches et alors seulement elle crierai.

Charlie devint rouge et quelques secondes plus tard, la main sur son pénis, il éjacula au dessus de son slip. Il s'essuya rapidement et tristement il se lava au lavabo.

Jamais il n'aura une femme comme elle, qu'il arrête de se faire des idées. Jamais.


	5. 5 Quand les parchemins se répondent

**Réponse à ma première** **revieuweuse** **:**

 _ **Chupa 98**_ **: Ca me fait bien plaisir ce commentaire ! Merci ! Et oui il y a peu d'Hermione/Charlie c'est bien pour ça que je m'y mets, comme on dit "on n'est jamais mieux satisfait que par soi-même", ce qui n'est pas totalement vrai ^^ Bref le pairing Hermione/Bill me plait aussi, en fait Hermione avec n'importe quel fils Weasley ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire...en tout cas je viens de terminer mon huitième chapitre mais je poste en fonction de mon avancée ^^**

 _05 Avril 2007, Le Tank,_

Hermione était comme à son habitude dans ses chaudrons à 16 heures de l'après-midi, elle préparait une potion anti-émétique pour Ste Mangouste, une commande d'environ 100 litres pour demain matin. Affairée elle était entourée par les vapeurs de potions elle passait d'un chaudron à l'autre vérifiant tout ce qu'elle avait sur le feu.

Son immense laboratoire était composé d'une grande rangée de chaudrons en laiton, en cuivre, en étain et en argent. Certains permettaient la fonction de touillage automatique, assez pratique pour son utilisation. En face de la rangée de chaudrons une large paillasse ainsi que des étagères et armoires permettaient la confection de tous ses produits. Précisons qu'ici il n'y avait pas de lumière, voilà pourquoi elle l'avait appelée le tank.

C'était un ancien entrepot de stockage, de cave à vin et d'alcool en tout genre. Elle avait eu l'occasion de l'acheter pour une bouchée de pain. Il avait fallu l'assainir, enlever l'humidité mais au final c'était un bon endroit pour faire les potions, même s'il y avait toujours mieux.

Elle arrêta le feu de son chaudron principal, satisfaite car sa potion était parfaite. Elle transvida le tout dans de multiples fioles étiquetées soigeusement. Puis retourna à ses autres chaudrons dans lesquelles s'effectuaient toujours sa potion antalgique pour arthroses. A chaque fois elle utilisait 4 chaudrons différents afin d'effectuer les tests. Elle avait sa formule de base mais celle-ci n'était pas encore parfaite. Elle attendit 17 heures pour intégrer des feuilles d'aubépine, 17h 12 pour ajouter les graines de cassis et tourner cinq fois dans les aiguilles d'une montre dans l'un, six fois dans le deuxième chaudron, sept fois dans le troisième et huit fois dans le dernier. Ainsi vous pouvez comprendre la très grande rigueur mais aussi l'étonnante patience pour inventer une nouvelle potion. De la recherche qui prenait un temps précieux, qui avancait à pas de fourmis et qui souvent ne donnait aucun résultat.

Hermione continua comme ça jusqu'à 19h00 puis s'arrêta, jeta un sort de conservation sur ses chaudrons en cours puis eteignit la lumière artificielle du laboratoire.

Elle était fatiguée de sa journée, de sa semaine aussi. Sa dernière sortie c'était pour aller faire des courses il y a trois jours. Des gamins d'environ 6 ans l'ont pointés du doigt sur le chemin du retour, ils chuchotaient et l'un d'entres eux s'est mis à la regarder bizarrement puis à pleurer.

Allons-donc, elle était si effrayante que ça ?

C'est vrai que quand elle se regardait dans un miroir...et bien il valait mieux ne pas se regarder dans le miroir ! Elle retourna prestement l'objet et alla directement à la douche, elle avait envie de pleurer.

XxXx

Elle passa un peu plus de temps dans la salle de bain ce soir là, elle posa des masques de beauté sur sa peau et quelques onguents. Elle savait pourquoi elle avait autant de rides, autant de cernes et elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça décemment, non.

Et après elle mangea seinement et normalement. Des protéines, des féculents et des légumes.

Sa tristesse s'envola un peu lorsqu'elle alluma la radio et qu'elle entendit une musique plutôt joyeuse un style un peu cubain ou mexicain, elle ne savait trop.

Et puis sa tristesse s'évapora complètement lorsque Star Blue passa par la fenêtre de la cuisine pour se déposer à côté de son assiette. Elle hululait gaiement et elle tenait un beau paquet à ses pattes.

Hermione se jetta sur le paquet, encore plus que les produits elle voulait la lettre. Lorsqu'elle la vit enfermée parmi les cornes, les écailles, les dents et les griffes de dragons elle eu un sourire. C'était bien un homme ! Et voici ce qu'elle lu :

 **Chère Hermione,**

 **Vous permettez que je vous appelle Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'appelerez Charlie, comme ça on sera d'égal à égal.**

 **Et bien voilà j'ai tous vos produits, je n'ai pas eu grand mal à les trouver, ni à les prendre, quoi que, le vieux Brand ne voulait pas que je prenne les griffes des dents-de -Vipère du Pérou, d'ailleurs il faut que je vous dise, ce sont les meilleurs du marché vous n'en trouverez pas de meilleur car ces propriétés sont apparemment remarquables donc rares.**

 **J'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi le Ministère fait autant de misère pour ça. D'ailleurs c'est ridicule, il n'y aura plus de potions ni de remèdes si on fait supprimer tous ces ingrédients, je ne saisi pas le sens de ces restrictions. D'autant que ça fait travailler le marché noir et les importations de produits parfois illicites et dangereux. Enfin, je ne travaille pas au Ministère et tant mieux.**

 **Mon poste consiste à m'occuper de la pouponnière, les petits dragonaux qui viennent de naître et puis parfois les oeufs des dragonnes que nous subtilisons avant leur naissance à leur mère, c'est plus facile par la suite pour les habituer à notre présence. C'est un peu cruel pour la dragonne et pour le petit, mais c'est comme ça. Ceci dit j'ai un deuxième poste celui de sous-directeur de la Réserve. J'ai monté les échelons de la politique. Non je plaisante ! Ca consiste surtout à m'occuper de la gestion des dragons, l'organisation et la gestion du personnel en passant par les recrutements, les arrêts-maladies bref je suis sur tous les fronts et ça me plaît beaucoup. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux ici, tout au plus une centaine d'hommes et quelques femmes aussi. Nous avons plein de projets à venir pour la Réserve dont une extension qui va ouvrir prochainement mais je vous en parlerai pour une prochaine fois si ca vous interresse.**

 **Parlez-moi un peu de vous, est-ce que les potions sont pour vous une véritable passion tout comme moi le sont les dragons ? Vous aimez toujours autant les livres ? Les peu de fois que je voyais Ron il ne parlait que de vous et de votre intelligence, en même temps vu le résultat on ne peut que se dire que vous avez bel et bien aboutti et de manière remarquable, Maître des Potions c'est une trés haute distinction, châpeau bas Madame !**

 **Pour finir sur une nôte un peu plus légère, votre Star Blue est magnifique est surtout très bien éduquée, je suis épatée ! Hier elle m'a chanté une chanson particulière, j'aurai juré que c'était un des airs de Bizarr' Sisters ! C'est la première fois que j'entends une chouette chanter ! Elle n'aurait pas un peu de sang de Phoenix ?**

 **Bonne réception des produits, à bientôt je l'espère.**

 **Charlie Weasley.**

Hermione ne faisait que sourire après avoir lu la lettre de Charlie, elle avait son coeur qui palpitait plus fort et plus vivement. Peut être qu'elle se faisait des idées mais elle avait l'impression que Charlie s'interessait un peu à elle, il lui posait quelques questions et la flattait...

Malgré elle, elle se mit à lire et à relire cette lettre, et puis soudainement son sourrire s'affaissa. Il n'avait même pas fourni de facture !

XxXx

 _10 Avril 2007, Roumanie, Réserve d'Anina-Dragons,_

Il fumait une cigarette en regardant le coucher de soleil, il ne se lasserait jamais de ces moments comme celui là, il aurait aimer le partager avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait où qu'il appréciait. Ici il avait bien sûr des amis mais tous masculins, et puis il les voyaient tous les jours ou quasiment. Etre seul devenait vraiment pesant plus les années défilaient, mine de rien il avait déjà trente-cinq ans.

Il avait un peu épaissi avec le temps bien qu'il avait toujours des bras mastocs, tout en musculature tout comme son torse. Ses jambes étaient un peu petites, mais son 1m73 ne lui avait jamais posé problème.

Au loin les dragons fulminaient, un se mit à cracher du feu au moment ou le soleil couchant illuminait de rouge les cieux , la flamme une étincelle jaune éclatante et le rouge du ciel se rencontraient formant alors pour former l'une des plus belles choses que Charlie ai pu voir, ce panorama était beau à couper le souffle tout comme ces dragons qui étaient sur cette terre bien avant les hommes.

Bon d'accord les dragons étaient aussi effrayants mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

Il finit sa dernière bouffée de cigarette avant de l'éteindre et de repartir à la maison. Sa journée était finie.

XxXx

Charlie vu au loin une tache noire près de sa fenêtre, il se mit à sourire et à s'approcher plus rapidement.

Titus attendait sagement sur le seuil de la fenêtre, il semblait s'ennuyer prodigieusement et regarda d'un oeil torve son maître s'approcher.

-Et bien alors ? Tu n'es pas content de me voir Titus ?

Celui-ci pour toute réponse tourna sa tête ailleurs.

-Bonjour l'accueil ! Fit Charlie. Je vais commencer par croire que tu préfères la présence des femmes ? Hein ? C'était bien chez Miss Granger ? Oh... à moins que tu m'en veuilles de t'avoir envoyé aussi loin c'est ça ?

L'hibou caqueta un peu mais surement pour lui dire de se dépecher d'ouvrir cette foutue porte, de le laisser manger tout son saoule et de pioncer.

Charlie détacha la lettre de sa patte puis le prit dans sa main pour le faire entrer dans la maison. Titus bu un peu d'eau dans un verre qui trainait sur la table puis d'un seul coup se mit à dormir.

-Et bein... il est pas tout frais !

Avec hâte il ouvrit la lettre qu'il savait d'Hermione. Il vit un long parchemain sous ses yeux, satisfait. Et puis à l'intérieur du pli il y avait de la monnaie, 35 gallions et 17 mornilles. Charlie fut sonné, il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait le payer surtout qu'il n'avait fourni aucune facture ! C'était sans compter sur Hermione qui était très à cheval sur le fait de toujours payer ses marchandises à temps.

 **Cher Charlie,**

 **Je suis touchée par la rapidité auquel vous m'avez répondue et acheminé les ingrédients ! Ils sont de tels qualités, c'est incroyable et vraiment trés généreux à vous de me les fournir.**

 **Je tenais à vous payer dès maintenant ce que vous m'avez donné, en effet un vieil adage moldu dit que les bons comptes font les bons amis. J'espère que je vous ai pas payée trop peu, je me suis aidée des factures de l'apothicaire qui me fournit habituellement... Enfin la prochaine fois donnez moi vos prix ce sera beaucoup plus simple, s'il-te-plait !**

 **Charlie puisque tu as pris l'initiative de m'appeler par mon prénom, je prends l'initiative de te tutoyer, c'est quand même beaucoup mieux, non ?**

 **Puisque tu me poses la question et bien oui ma vie est bien remplie mais seulement par les potions, mon chat et mes livres. Oh je ne m'en plaint pas j'y suis habituée maintenant avec les années. Les potions m'apaisent et me calment prodigieusement, après la guerre on pensait que j'allais faire un métier dans le Ministère ou une quelquonque carrière sociale et que j'aurai une vie trépidante et active. Mais la guerre m'a plus que refroidie de m'orienter vers ces domaines et m'a fait réfléchir. Je ne veux pas être liée au monde politique, ça me fait froid dans le dos. J'ai choisi les potions et je suis contente de ce choix. Je lis beaucoup de romans et d'essais. Enfin beaucoup de livres sur les potions et sur le monde magique en règle général bien que les livres moldus me permettent de me détendre dans un tout autre style. Je suis toujours une femme curieuse de savoir et j'ai hâte qu'un jour je devienne une potionniste reconnue par mes découvertes, mais pour cela il n'y a pas trente-six chemins pour y arriver, il faut travailler d'arrache-pieds ! Sinon j'aime écouter de la musique aussi bien le rock que le classique , mais je n'ai pas le temps d'aller aux concerts, malheureusement.**

 **Et toi Charlie, qu'aimes-tu faire à part pouponner tes bébés dragons et faire ton chef sur tes collègues dragonnier ? Tu joues au Quidditch ? Oh ou peut être que tu lis aussi ! Racontes-moi cette histoire d'extension de la Réserve, ça m'a l'air trés interressant, j'aurai ainsi l'exclusivité mais ne t'inquiétes pas étant donnée que j'ai une vie sociale assez limitée ton secret sera bien gardé !**

 **Ton Titus est assez grognon, il a fait un aller-retour entre chez tes parents et chez moi, et puis quelques jours après plus rien, il a refusé de livrer une lettre. Bon c'est sûrement que l'air de l'Angleterre ne dois pas lui plaire, ceci-dit il adore mes Miam' Hiboux il a dévoré les trois paquets en deux jours ! Quand Star Blue est arrivée il a fait style de rien, mais je peux te dire qu'après il n'a pas fait le fier quand je me suis aperçue qu'il n'y avait plus de croquettes pour ma chouette ! Mais ils ont l'air de s'aprécier tous les deux, avant de te le renvoyer Monsieur a fait une vraie parade de coq avant de s'en aller !**

 **Quand à Star Blue et bien je ne sais pas si elle a du sang de Phoenix mais parfois elle me casse les oreilles, je lui dis de se taire mais c'est encore pire. Peut être qu'elle a du sang de Perroquet elle adore caqueter et faire sa rigolotte. En fait c'est un vrai pitre ! Et euh... les Bizarr' Sisters tu dis ? C'est bien possible ! Dis moi le titre que tu aimes, je lui ferai écouter en boucle et elle va te le chanter pour la prochaine fois, enfin ça c'est si elle en a l'envie !**

 **Je te souhaite une bonne journée, ou une bonne soirée, ainsi qu'une excellente semaine. A très bientôt,**

 **Hermione Granger**

Charlie se sentit sur un nuage, elle était sympa, intéressante, drôle et...joyeuse ! Il l'aimait bien cette fille ! Peut être même un peu trop...


	6. 6 Testage,Repérage et Discutage

**_Nda : Hello tout le monde ! J'ai terminé le neuvième chapitre, ça avance doucement mais sûrement ! Ah et aussi j'ai corrigé les nombreuses fautes des précédents chapitres, aïe j'ai eu mal aux yeux pour vous !_**

 ** _C'est parti pour un petit tour de réponses aux reviews, d'ailleurs merci ! De plus en plus de followers et de favoris ça fait PLAISIR ! Et j'espère de tout cœur que ça va continuer jusqu'à la fin de cette fiction._**

 ** _chupa98_** _: Mhhh pareil que toi, Percy bof bof. Mais n'oublions pas que JK Rowling a voulu créer une différence parmi les frères Weasley au final il a su se remettre en question donc il n'est pas si mauvais que ça...mais euh niveau sexytude on est d'accord bein on a du mal ! Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts ^^ J'aimerai bien qu'il soit encore plus long mais déjà écrire tout ça c'est du boulot, donc j'essaye d'avancer dans l'histoire sans occulter ma trame principale et mes personnages sans oublier un minimum de descriptions. Je ne sais pas comment font les autres auteurs pour faire des chapitres très longs et très nombreux ! Perso j'ai du mal, je n'ai sûrement pas ce niveau là, en fait j'ai surtout peur d'être découragée et de laisser le final en suspens, chose très désagréable...pour tout le monde ! Et bien j'espère que la suite va te conforter..._

 _ **espe29 ** : Hello ! Bienvenue à toi, contente que ça te plaise et oui je voulais un peu de gaieté procuré par tout nos animaux de compagnie, ils sont adorables et parfois à leur insu...drôles !_

 _ **Petite-plume ** : Tout d'abord Merci ! Bienvenue. Et oui je voulais ce type de relation, je sais personnellement à quelle point ça peut être fort, très fort même ce partage de sentiment par des mots, des phrases sans même voir une personne. Le genre de relation qui t'attache au plus profond de quelqu'un ! Bon je ne dénigre pas les autres relations bien au contraire, et puis un moment ou un autre il vaut mieux se voir sinon gare à la désillusion ... et au manque ! J'ai envie de faire découvrir aux autres que ce pairing existe et qu'il est cool ! Séverus/Hermione et Hermione/Draco il y en a pléthore, donnez-nous plus du Hermione/Charlie, lâchez-vous les filles ! Et merci pour ce commentaire très plaisant, j'espère que tu vas bien aimer la suite. A bientôt !_

* * *

 _09 Avril 2007, Le Tank,_

-Elisabeth non voyons, ne touchez pas ça ! Je vous ai demandé tout d'abord d'enlever votre cape, s'il vous plait ! Pesta Hermione.

-Oh oui, excusez-moi Miss Granger ! Fit la petite sorcière à la voix de crécelle et aux longs doigts rétractés encore posés sur le bord de l'un des chaudrons.

La vieille dame âgée de 103 printemps ne se portait pas vraiment comme un charme, elle avait une scoliose qui accentuait son dos complètement voûté, ses mains décharnées aux doigts rétractés tremblaient sans discontinus sans parler de ses jambes trop fines, maigres même qu' Hermione se demandait comment elle faisait pour tenir encore debout.

Elisabeth Pouthmore posa lentement non sans trembler de son corps tout frêle sa canne anglaise et la petite cape en laine sur la chaîse en bois, cape bien trop chaude pour cette saison au vu du grand soleil au dehors, mais enfin ça ça ne regardait pas la brune.

Une sonnerie retentit, Hermione cria un "j'arrive !", souffla un "deux minutes, Elisabeth".

Derrière la lourde porte du Tank, une deuxième dame d'un âge avancé s'annonça. Hermione sentit une migraine poindre, elle lui avait donné rendez-vous dans quatre heures ! Rosie Macmillan, grand-mère d'Ernie Macmillan s'était sûrement mélangée les pinceaux dans les heures tout comme elle mélangeait sa vieille robe rococo violette avec des talons compensés vert et un magnifique sac crocodile jaune canari , enfin, on avait vu association difficilement pire. Après avoir eu sa dose de couleurs hautement toxiques pour les pauvres yeux d'Hermione, elle détourna les yeux et fut terriblement embêtée. Comment allait-elle faire ? Il fallait qu'elle effectue ses tests sur un échantillon de personne totalement fiables et cohérentes. Elle pensait pourtant que celle-ci était correcte ! Elle se fustigea mentalement mais pris une décision très rapide.

\- Madame MacMillan savez-vous qui est le Ministre de la Magie actuel ?

-Quelle question ! C'est Agrutus Greyfield ma chère !

-Bien sûr, bien sûr et la date de la fin de Voldemort ?

La vieille tiqua.

-Le 2 Mai 1998. Bon, vous en avez finit avec vos questions absurdes ?

Au loin elle entendit Elisabeth tousser à en cracher ses poumons ce qui fit glacer le sang d'Hermione, pourvu qu'elle ne crachait pas tous ses microbes dans sa potion !

-Oui, oui entrez donc Rosie fit-elle précipitamment, je vous appelle Rosie si ça ne vous déranges pas ? Elle passa son bras pour aider celle-ci à descendre les escaliers. Vous avez bien ramené et signé votre décharge concernant les risques susceptibles et ma déclinaison de toute responsabilité ?

-Mais bien sûr Hermione ! Ah j'ai un mal de dos terrible ! Croyez-moi j'espère que cette potion m'aidera, ah oui ! Nom d'un hippogriffe ! Jura t-elle en bas des escaliers. C'est Elisabeth Pouthmore que je vois ?!

Hermione grinça des dents, la vieille Elisabeth s'arc-boutait le nez au dessus de son chaudron !

-ELISABETH ! Tonna Hermione, asseyez-vous immédiatement et ne touchez à rien ! Puis elle marmonna dans se dents quelque chose qui ressemblait à "de vrai gamins"puis s'affaira dans son laboratoire à la recherche de divers ustensiles, oubliant momentanément Rosie Macmillan, qui elle s'extasiait sur Le tank et semblait toute contente de revoir une vieille copine.

D'ailleurs les deux femmes se mirent à papoter ce qui rassura Hermione, au moins pendant ce temps là elle ne provoqueraient pas de catastrophes !

-Mesdames, fit soudainement la brune, tout est prêt pour la distribution de la potion. Nous allons commencer par vous Elisabeth puis par vous Rosie. Je vous tiens en observation pendant les quatre heures qui vont suivre. Les toilettes sont au fond à droite du couloir, les bassines sont devant-vous en cas de nausées ou de vomissements. Le moindre symptôme, le moindre fait qui vous parait bizarre, suspect je veux que vous me le signaliez tout de suite ! C'est bien clair ?

Les deux sorcières opinèrent de la tête.

Hermione avait un armada de fioles toutes soigneusement rangées à ses côtés c'était sa pharmacie de secours en quelque sorte. Elle s'était préparée au pire, bien que les potions aient été testées sur les rats,les oiseaux, les grenouilles et même les chats qui avaient tous trés bien réagis, elle devait maintenant effectuer le test sur les êtres humains. Elle leur prit à toutes deux leurs tensions artérielles, températures, pulsations cardiaques et même une prise de sang.

Une fois tout cela fait, le test pu commencer.

Elisabeth ingéra quelques gouttes et n'eut aucun symptôme immédiat, ce qui rassura Hermione. Ce fut au tour de Rosie qui de même de présenta rien.

Au bout de dix minutes Elisabeth semblait un peu dans le cirage mais pas Rosie. Toute deux étaient bien consciente mais Elisabeth était fatiguée. Le moindre fait et geste était fébrilement noté par la brune. Les deux sorcières au bout de quinze minutes ne sentirent plus aucun mal au niveau de leurs articulations, Rosie semblait en meilleure forme, Elisabeth était plus apaisée mais aussi un peu plus à côté de ses pompes.

25 minutes plus tard Rosie eu l'autorisation de se lever de sa chaise elle fit quelques génuflexion qui ne lui posèrent aucun problème, plus de douleurs arthrosiques !

Hermione repris à toutes les deux les constantes et reprit une prise de sang. Et oui ça ne plaisantait pas avec les potions !

Elisabeth chantonnait, elle était heureuse de pouvoir déplier sans aucune douleurs ses doigts. Et puis soudainement elle se mit à dérailler, commençant à se sentir moins bien elle eut enfin très chaud. Hermione accourue à ces côtés elle venait de monter à 38°7 C de température ! Rapidement Hermione lança des sorts, refit une prise de sang et fit boire une potion antipyrétique. Rosie voyant l'état de sa collègue déchanta. Inquiète elle demanda à Hermione d'appeler un médicomage, celle-ci lui répondit que non pour l'instant elle gérait très bien la situation.

Rosie se mit à crier que c'était un scandale, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de les tenir prisonnières et que s'il arrivait un malheur elle serait tenue pour responsable, loin de s'en tenir qu'à ses paroles, la vieille Rosie se mit à hurler et à casser les fioles de potions ! Hermione rapidement l'exhorta à se calmer, elle devait s'occuper d'Elisabeth en priorité ! Mais rien n'y faisait, la brune due sans autre choix, la stupefixer.

Excédée Hermione envoya Star-Blue quérir de l'aide du côté d'Harry et de Ron, ils bossaient tous les deux ensemble, elle espérait que l'un des deux entendent son appel et puisse venir l'aider tout du moins à contrôler cette folle de Rosie !

Dans les quinze minutes qui suivirent Elisabeth reprit des couleurs, se sentit mieux et n'eu pas d'autres symptômes.

Harry apparu directement dans l'entrée du tank quelques minutes plus tard, suivit de Ron. Les deux s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans le laboratoire d'Hermione, baguette à la main et en habit d'Auror, très inquiets.

-Par Morgane Hermione ! Que s'est il passé ? Fit le roux. Lorsqu'il vit le carrelage jonché de débris en tout genre et d'une vieille dame stupéfixée sur le sol.

-Oh Merci d'être venus les garçons ! C'est cette dame sur le sol qui m'a fait posée problème. Je suis en train de tester ma nouvelle potion, tout s'est très bien passé... et...et sauf que Elisabeth qui est ici à eu un petit incident mais j'ai très vite géré la situation ! Sauf que cette Rosie Macmillan s'est jetée sur mes fioles elle est complètement folle, elle voulait que j'appelle un médicomage mais moi non et...

Et elle se mit à craquer.

Ron se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Calmes-toi ! Ca va aller ! Tu es la meilleure des sorcières de ta génération, tu le sais bien ! Tu as bien fait de la stupéfixer comme ça tu as pu t'occuper correctement de la personne malade, tu as parfaitement géré l'urgence.

Harry laissa à Ron le soin de calmer la brune, avec le temps et l'expérience Ron avait su acquérir étonnamment une très bonne maîtrise de la psychologie de la personne agressée et en détresse. Quand à lui, il s'approcha de la certaine Rosie, nettoya les débris et fit la connaissance d'Elisabeth Pouthmore. Il vit que cette sorcière n'était pas en si mauvais point, elle semblait même en bonne santé selon les divers sorts qu'il employa afin de vérifier son état.

Une fois Hermione calmée, ils réveillèrent Rosie Macmillan en proie à une terrible tempête. Elle se mit à vociférer des insultes à l'encontre de la brune mais lorsqu'elle rencontra les deux yeux verts d'Harry elle se fit subitement muète.

Ils restèrent au côté des sorcières pendant près de trois heures puis renvoyèrent les deux vieilles dames chez elle lorsque plus rien ne se manifesta, bien au contraire elles semblaient toute deux rajeunies ! Hermione leur donna rendez-vous demain à la même heure afin de faire un contrôle.

Hermione exténuée ne se fit pas prier pour se faire raccompagner chez elle, une fois qu'elle eu tout rangé.

-Hermione ? Fit Harry

-Hum ?

-Je pense qu'il est urgent que tu penses à avoir un apprenti avec toi ! Fit le brun.

-Je rejoins complètement son avis. Fit Ron.

-Oui je sais, je sais que je dois faire ça ! Au fait les garçons, merci pour tout. Allez, je ne vous ai que trop fait perdre votre temps avec moi, rentrez chez vous retrouver vos femmes !

XxXx

 _10 Avril 2007, Le Tank,_

Hermione chercha les lettres planquées derrière son livre de _Potions Somnifères._ Elle sortit un paquet épais dont certaines, bien jaunies. Elle avait menti à Neville. Jamais elles ne les avaient brûlées !

La dernière datait d'il y avait moins de deux mois. Ce fut la première qu'elle relue avec attention, c'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année à la recherche d'un maître pouvant valider sa théorique. Celui-ci avait l'air trés motivé, sérieux et ésperait dans les prochaines années à venir s'il avait assez de compétences, devenir Maître des Potions et inventer un sérum de vitalité.

Elle chercha une plume et un parchemin et écrivit au jeune homme nommé Adam afin de le rencontrer.

Elle relue d'autres lettres, écrivit plusieurs parchemin et fixa une même date : dans 5 jours viendrait qui voudrait, mais elle ferai son choix, elle ne voulait plus de Mrs Macmillan dans les pattes !

XxXx

Titus claqua son bec contre la fenêtre de la cuisine ce qui fit automatiquement hululer fortement Star-Blue.

Hermione se dépêcha à l'entente des cris de sa chouette, elle savait que c'était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, et sans grande surprise elle vit l'hibou de Charlie lorsqu'elle entra. Elle sentit encore une fois son cœur tressauter. Titus vacilla quelque peu sous la lourdeur du paquet qu'il tenait lorsqu'il vola jusqu'à elle. Hermione fut étonnée, elle délivra Titus et trembla sous l'excitation de la surprise.

Elle fut totalement ébahie et touchée.

C'était une plante ! Une sorte de rosier sans épine. De jolies roses aux pétales blanches et rouges, sûrement hybrides, s'épanouissaient joyeusement dans un pot d'environ 20 cm de diamètre.

Sans s'arrêter de trembler Hermione décacheta la lettre, c'était la première fois qu'on lui offrait une plante et surtout des roses !

 **Chère Hermione,**

 **Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse aussi rapide et encore moins à recevoir de ton argent. Si je n'ai pas voulue que tu payes c'est parce que je voulais t'en faire cadeau. En effet ça peut te paraître bizarre mais je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion d'offrir quelque chose à quelqu'un et crois-moi ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Comme je n'attends rien en retour, je tenais à te donner cette jolie plante. C'est un rosier que l'on trouve dans les massifs montagneux. Étrangement il tolère les milieux où il y a peu de lumière tout comme il s'acclimate d'être à l'intérieur. C'est étonnant je trouve. C'est un ami qui me l'a conseillé, il adore les plantes, et il m'a dit que ça demandait peu d'entretien, arrose-le une fois par semaine ça suffira.**

 **Pouvoir te lire me fait un bien fou. Je me sens seul. Encore hier un des dragonniers s'est fait blessé par un dragon, il est brûlé au troisième degré. Sa vie n'est pas en danger, mais je pense qu'il doit atrocement souffrir au visage, il est défiguré...Bon je vais arrêter avec mon travail qui peut parfois plomber le moral, tu sais que tu as une écriture très joyeuse ?**

 **Tes goûts musicaux sont très...diverses ! C'est cool ! Moi je ne suis pas un homme très difficile enfin je pense, j'aime aussi lire mais je suis sûr que ce sera jamais comme toi. Moi je lis des thriller, des bandes-dessinées, des mangas. Quelques essais de magie essentiellement sur les sorts basés de soins mais aussi sur l'alchimie, c'est très passionnant l'alchimie, un de ces jours je t'expliquerai.**

 **De mon temps libre je me repose ! Je joue aux échecs avec des amis, le Quidditch pourquoi pas pour m'amuser de temps à autre mais je ne suis pas un fondu. Non moi ce que j'aime c'est manger ! Je fais pas mal de cuisine, on me dit très bon cuisinier...**

 **Sinon pour en revenir à la Réserve, tu m'excuseras si cette lettre est assez décousue... Et bien nous allons ouvrir une nouvelle branche, un pole de recherche sur les dragons. En effet voilà des années que nous croulons sous les propositions de centaines de Magizoologues, Naturalistes et autres scientifiques, ils sont tout excités de pouvoir enfin découvrir de nouvelles propriétés sur les dragons mais surtout développer les ressources à bas de dragons. Il y a tellement de propriétés différentes et encore méconnus. Bref un sacré potentiel pour la Maîtresse des Potions que tu es ! D'après le directeur l'ouverture est prévue pour dans deux ans. En attendant il y a des constructions qui se font un peu partout dans la réserve, des hangars de stockage, des laboratoires...**

 **Je suis content que la Réserve bouge et s'ouvre à d'autres horizons. Ca permettra aussi de faire découvrir et populariser notre métier. Ca permettra aussi de diversifier notre population qui est un peu trop masculine à mon goût !**

 **Au fait pour passer à un autre sujet, ma mère est toute excitée à l'idée de marier encore un de ses fils. Ron et Ava ont fixé leur date de mariage au Samedi 10 Juillet 2007. Je vais bien sûr venir ! Je sais que tu es invitée, ma mère m'en a parlé, elle et sa presque belle-fille en sont aux invitations, mais elles n'ont pas encore décidées si le papier sera rose pâle ou bleu-nuit...**

 **Sinon Titus et bien... c'est Titus ! Il a un fichu caractère je sais !**

 **Au fait j'aime bien la chanson des Who : Behind Blue Eyes, je sais pas si tu connais ? Peut être que Star Blue va aimer, il y a une partie de son nom !**

 **Bon je ne vais pas tarder à me coucher, il se fait tard ! A très bientôt Hermione et surtout prends bien soin de toi.**

 **Charlie**

Hermione passa par toute les émotions, de l'étonnement en passant par la reconnaissance, de la tristesse puis par de la joie et même de la jalousie ! Cette lettre allait beaucoup plus loin qu'une simple lettre amicale, Hermione le voyait, elle le lisait, elle le sentait entre chaque lignes. Elle avait envie de le voir... c'était tellement déchirant, elle sentait que cet homme...était fait pour elle ! Voilà, elle l'avait pensé. Il semblait l'idéaliser et l'apprécier. Elle, elle le trouvait tellement attachant, sensible, terriblement humain et bon. Il souffrait de la solitude, et là il lui parlait que la Réserve allait s'agrandir et il y aurait certainement des femmes... Elle sentit poindre la jalousie au creux de son ventre, elle voulait le garder pour lui ! Il avait l'air doux et passionné. En plus il savait cuisiner ! Elle se mit à rire en pensant à Ron, un grand glouton mais incapable de se faire cuir un oeuf ! Un homme qui savait faire un bon repas était un bon amant et c'était Lavande Brown qui disait ça !

Bon sang de bonsoir ! Ca y'est, elle s'était entichée d'un homme qui habitait à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle ! Est ce qu'elle n'y allait pas un peu trop vite ? Est ce qu'elle se trompait complètement dans ses suppositions ?

Non... elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. Dans ses lointains souvenirs Charlie Weasley la regardait avec intérêt, il la trouvait certainement à son goût. Pas particulièrement belle ni jolie mais au moins charmante, attirante... un peu.

Et elle, elle le trouvait plus que charmant, plus qu'attirant. Il était à tomber ce Charlie !


	7. 7 Le coeur a ses raisons

_**Nda** : **Je suis KO en ce moment, je me coltine une belle angine depuis 3 jours de plus je bosse (et ce même les week-end) et comme nous faisons de l'auto-remplacement entre collègues ce qui veut dire moins de jours de repos.. et j'ai aussi une vie à côté...donc et bien j'avance pas très rapidement sur mon dixième chapitre, mais j'avance ! Donc voilà !**_

 _ **Réponses aux diverses reviews :**_

 _ **Fet**_ _: Bienvenue ! Heureuse que ça te plaise ! Les Charmione sont bons et même chauds !Ha ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a pas mal d'amatrices de ce couple (mais peu me mettent de commentaires ! Donc MERCI !) Et bien je ne dis jamais quand je poste la suite vu mes journées chargées je préfère ne rien dire que de dire "je poste demain" et puis finalement pour x raisons ne pas le faire, je n'aime pas décevoir les gens...Je relis plusieurs fois mes textes ce sont mes petites manies si je n'aime pas, je ne poste pas. Au risque de vous faire attendre...mais pas de peur, je finirai je pense d'ici fin août grand max septembre cette fiction (je l'espère !)_

 _ **Petite-plume**_ _: Merci de me suivre et de me soutenir ! J'espère que cette suite va te plaire !_

 _ **Chupa**_ _: il est sympa ton identifiant lol ça me fait penser aux sucettes ^^ Et oui Hermione s'est enfin décidée, d'ailleurs j'ai hésité un petit temps si j'allais l'introduire maintenant ou un peu plus tards. Bon et bien j'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite ! A bientôt !_

* * *

 _ **Hé, hé, hé ! Sadique mode on. Chacun son tour ! Vous verrez que la relation épistolaire va commencer à rentrer en mode...séduction !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.** _

* * *

_13 Avril 2007, Le Tank,_

Il posa sa bouche sur la sienne dévorant ses lèvres, quémandant sa langue qu'elle donna. Un ballet passionné s'ensuivit. Elle gémissait de plaisir lorsqu'il caressa son dos, sa nuque et ses cheveux. Il arracha sa bouche de la sienne pour lui souffler au creux de son oreille.

-Tu es divinement belle, tu le seras encore plus quand tu va crier de plaisir !

Il descendit ses perles bleues sur son corps qu'il déshabilla totalement du regard, on y lisait de l'envie, du désir mais aussi de la tendresse.

-Tu es magnifique !

Il lui toucha les seins puis les lêcha et les suscota avidemment jusqu'à ce que ces tétons durcissent. Elle se cambra sous le plaisir offrant alors au roux l'entière satisfaction de voir son intimité.

Sa fleur était douce, épilée mais aussi humide. Il l'effleura d'un doigt et elle se mit à tressauter, il écarta légèrement ses deux petites lèvres et elle se mit à gémir. Puis il y déposa sa bouche, lapant son petit morceau de chair. Il s'arrêta pour mieux la voir, elle avait les yeux révulsés de plaisir. Elle déposa sa main sur sa tête intimant de continuer, ce qu'il fit avec contentement.

Elle se mit à feuler, rugir, soupirer et gémir. Il la sucait, mordait très doucement puis la lapait intimant des vas et viens entre le vagin, ses lèvres et son clitoris.

Elle sentit le plaisir la soulever, l'emporter loin, la faire revenir sur le rivage puis la terrasser.

Hermione cria fort. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ses draps étaient trempés et son vagin l'était encore plus. Elle pensa à Charlie. Elle avait vu Charlie. C'était lui qui lui avait donné cet orgasme.

XxXx

 _Le même jour, Chemin de Traverse_

Il lui faudra être patiente. Voilà ce que pensait Hermione en déambulant dans la rue alors qu'elle fesait ses emplettes. Elle avait un coup de coeur pour le roux mais ce n'était pas pour autant que c'était l'homme de sa vie ! Il fallait qu'elle prenne son temps, peut être pas des années non plus hein, mais le laisser gamberger un peu et surtout mieux le connaître. Peut être qu'elle y était allé un peu fort dans sa dernière lettre. Et elle se mit à rougir en pensant aux mots étalés sur le parchemin qu'elle avait envoyé un peu plus tôt. Tant pis, il fallait bien avancer dans la vie !

C'était bien beau tout ça mais Hermione avait un boulot et des obligations. Elisabeth et Rosie s'étaient portés toutes deux comme un charme au lendemain de son test de Potions. L'effet avait duré environ 12 heures ce qui était en soi un sacré exploit. Bon il y avait bien eu l'effet secondaire avec Elisabeth mais elle s'en occupait et y bossait fortement dessus. Elle continuait son chemin en direction de la librairie elle tenait à s'acheter un manuel sur l'Alchimie et puis éventuellement...

-Hermione ?!

Elle se retourna et vit la chevelure blonde de Luna Dragonneau née Lovegood.

Un immense sourire accueillit sa surprise, Luna était magnifique et portait le ventre gros.

-Luna ! Comme tu es rayonnante fit-elle ! C'est vrai, elle avait une chevelure lumineuse et ses yeux bleus semblaient pépiter d'une autre aura que la rêverie habituelle.

-Merci ! Oh comme tu peux voir j'en suis à mon dernier mois de grossesse, j'attends avec impatience l'accouchement, je suis plus grosse qu'un hippogriphe !

-Félicitation ! Je suis heureuse pour toi. J'imagine que Rolf doit être fier !

-Oh ne m'en parle pas. C'est limite s'il accepte que je vienne encore faire quelques courses, mais je ne suis pas malade ! Et toi comment vas-tu ? Tu es très pâle tu sais, mais on m'a dit que tu travaillais beaucoup. Et sans aucune transition, elle lui dit :

-Ta robe accentue aussi ce teint. Oh ! Mais il faudrait que tu passes à la boutique dans la rue à droite juste après chez Honeydukes, il font de très jolies robes et peu chères, croit-moi c'est là bas que je vais depuis ma grosssesse.

Hermione en fut soufflée, ses robes de potionniste ne plaisaient à personne, pas même à Luna qui pourtant n'était pas un modèle de la mode ! Elle ne savait pas comment le prendre, peut être que la blonde n'avait pas tout à fait faux.

-Oui.. tu..tu as raison s'entendit-elle bégayer. Bon Luna, je te laisse, je dois y aller !

-Oh mais attends Hermione ! On a beaucoup de choses à se dire, on pourrait se voir, prochainement...

-Je t'enverrai un hibou ! Lui fit-elle en partant. Et elle deguerpissa au plus vite du Chemin de Traverse n'allant même pas à la librairie.

XxXx

Elle même ne savait pas pourquoi Luna avait provoqué ce départ aussi précipité, la faisant transplané directement au Tank.

En fait si elle le savait pertinemment. A chaque fois c'était le même cirque, elle rencontrait quelqu'un et à chaque fois on lui disait la même chose, les même commentaire sur son poids, ses tenues, ses cernes, sa pâleur, son physique. Peut être que Luna ne pensait pas à mal, elle n'était pas du genre à ctitiquer ni même à blesser les gens. C'est juste qu'elle l'avait mal prit, elle se sentait...malheureuse. Le bonheur de Luna crevait les yeux, elle allait être mère. Tout le monde autour d'elle était en couple, avait des enfants ou sur le point d'en avoir, de quoi se sentir encore plus démoralisée.

XxXx

 _15 Avril 2007, Roumanie, Réserve d'Anina-Dragons,_

Le petit Dakota, dragonneau Cornelongue-roumaine de quelques jours lui cracha une petite étincelle rouge ce qui fit rire Charlie, il lui exprimait son affection à sa manière.

Il était déjà prêt de 22h il était censé être chez lui et attendre Titus car si la brune de ses désirs l'écrivai comme chaque fois rapidement, il mettait quasiment 5 jours pour revenir. Sauf que l'attente devenait intenable. Il avait eu un appel de Trong, l'asiatique de la bande pour lui signaler la naissance d'une nouvelle dragonne. Il avait donc voulu voir le nouveau spécimen en attendant et elle était superbe, c'était un Boutefeu-chinois peu courant par ici mais Trong avait apporté un oeuf avec lui en venant du Vietnam et ça fesait déjà le quatrième de l'année. Ne lui demandez pas si cette histoire était légale, lui et son directeur avaient fermés les yeux là-dessus car Trong était un excellent soigneur sinon le meilleur Magizoologue de la Réserve.

Alors voilà il avait fait une petite caresse à Dakota son bébé dragon qu'il avait vu naître et qu'il avait donc baptisé, qui était déjà jaloux de l'attention que les autres apportaient à sa congénère, en même temps elle était vraiment peu commune à ses côtés la petite Thao était d'un rouge écarlate, de toutes petites pointes dorées apparaissaient déjà le long de ses yeux et de son museau écrasé.

-Eh Charlie, tu viens fêter ça au pub ? Fit Trong et Will qui était à ses côtés un gros monsieur muscle de prêt de 2 mètres lui fit un signe d'accepter de la tête.

-Non merci les gars, c'est gentil mais j'ai autre chose à faire ce soir ! Amusez-vous bien!

Les autres se mirent à le siffler et le railler. Il y avait au moins quinze personnes dans la pouponnière, tous ravis de venir voir la naissance. A chaque fois c'était la fête et aussi une excellente occasion de boire plus qu'il n'en fallait. Parfois ils invitaient des filles des villes voisines, si celles-ci acceptaient la nuit pouvait se prolonger jusqu'au petit matin. Cette nuit serait donc une de celles-là vu le nombre de gars chauds comme la braise qui avaient du mal à se tenir.

Charlie laissa la pouponnière entre les mains de Trong qui veillait toujours à la sécurité et au bien être de ses protégés, il tenait encore plus aux dragons qu'à sa propre vie c'est pour dire !

Il longea la route en terre longue d'environ un kilomètre afin de pouvoir rentrer jusqu'aux premiers logements des employés. Chaque maison avait son style et sa patte pour ainsi dire. Certain aimait l'embellir comme son propre chez soi, suffisait de voir la maison de Kashi un hindou de quarante ans qui avaient ajouté des tourelles sur son toit ou encore celle de Neirin où les lutins cotoyaient les arabesques celtes.

Après quelques metres parcouru il apperçu enfin son chez soi non sans aperçecoir une tache noire sur le seuil de la fenêtre. Titus était là ! Il semblait mal en point l'hibou, il avait une patte toute amôchée et des plumes en moins.

\- Titus ! Dans quoi est-ce que tu t'es encorre fourré ? Râla le roux en tatant le duvet arraché sur le dos de sa bête.

Précautieusement il le prit dans ses bras et entra dans sa maison. Il déposa l'animal sur la table de la cuisine et alla chercher des croquettes pour hiboux pour les lui donner. En un rien de temps Titus goba sa nourriture et pendant ce temps Charlie détacha sa lettre qu'il mit de côté même s'il mourrait d'envie de l'arracher de suite pour y lire le contenu.

Il l'attendait de jours en jours, d'heures en heures. Il savait qu'elle allait lui répondre, elle le fascinait. Il savait qu'il esperait plus de cette correspondance qu'un simple échange commercial mais il savait aussi que la brune avait surement d'autres occupations et sûrement quelqu'un dans sa vie. Mais il ésperait, malgré tout qu'il puisse avoir une chance, même minime de pouvoir attirer son attention.

En attendant il prit la patte de Titus et la toucha, brusquement l'hibou la retira et se mit à cracher, manque de chance il avait le bec plein de croquettes qu'il aspergea sur Charlie. Celui-ci qui en avait vu d'autre ne s'en formalisa pas du tout et serra brusquement le corps de Titus bloquant ainsi ses ailes et son bec, il repéra un élément étranger qui traversait toute la patte et qui partait griffes jusqu'au dessus de la patte. Charlie siffla de découragement, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Titus avait besoin de soins d'un expert.

A regret, Il repartit avec l'hibou dans ses mains dans le noir mais cette fois-ci en direction du pub. Sa seule chance de pouvoir esperer trouver un soigneur. Encore fallait-il que celui-ci soit non bourré et non occupé en charmante compagnie.

XxXx

Il avait laissé Titus à Zachary Stimpton, un soigneur plutôt gentil qui n'avait pas beaucoup bu et qui semblait avoir prit en pitié le pauvre hibou.

-Je vais te le retaper en quelques semaines Charlie, ça va prendre du temps mais ne t'en fais pas, il va ressortir comme neuf !

-Tu es sûr ? Fit le roux trés inquiet, une mèche folle sortant de son catogan.

-Oui oui, tu viens le voir demain au refuge et tout ira bien ! Je m'occupe de lui tout de suite.

Mais autre chose tracassa Charlie, il devait laisser reposer Titus, comment faire alors ?

-Dis-moi tu pourrais me prêter un oiseau ? Enfin un hibou ou une chouette, j'ai du courrier à envoyer d'ici demain.

-Oh je peux te prêter Bombafruit, il sera ravi d'aller livrer ton courrier.

-Trés bien, merci Zach, à demain alors !

Une fois revenu chez lui Charlie pu lire, non sans une pointe d'inquiétude dans le ventre pour son hibou, le courrier d'Hermione. Et c'est seulement après avoir parcouru quelques lignes qu'il pu se détendre et apprécier les mots de la belle.

 ** _Charlie,_**

 ** _Par Morgane mais quelle beauté ces roses ! Il ne fallait pas te donner tout ce mal pour moi, c'est vraiment trés gentil de ta part, c'est même adorable. Personne ne m'a jamais offert une si jolie chose. Je l'ai mis dans la cuisine non loin de la petite fenêtre, j'espère vraiment que ça va lui suffire, tu sais j'ai très peu de lumière au Tank._**

 ** _J'espère que ca va mieux pour ton collègue qui s'est fait brûler c'est vraiment...et bien c'est triste ! Et j'espère que toi ton moral va mieux. La solitude pour moi est également trés pesante quand je vois tous ces couples autour de moi et bien j'ai mal au coeur. Enfin, j'ai une vie qui est loin d'être idéale pour vivre une vraie histoire, quelque chose de sérieux, mon travail prends beaucoup de place, peut être même un peu trop._**

 ** _Tiens, j'ai vu Harry il ya quelques temps de ça il veut que je vienne au Bal qui se présente chaque années pour la fin de la guerre. Ca me plombe d'y aller, je pense que je n'irai pas, ma potion contre les douleurs artrosiques est quasi-terminée j'en suis aux phases de tests qui se déroulent plutôt bien ! Au fait, Harry et Ginny prévoient de mettre un troisième bébé en route, si ce n'est dejà fait. Prépares-toi à devenir tonton ! Et Ron qui se marie ! A coup sûr un autre bébé va pointer le bout de son nez d'ici peu de temps !_**

 ** _D'ailleurs je t'annonçes que j'ai bien reçue l'invitation pour son mariage et je te précises que je serai bien présente, je suis ravie que tu puisses venir et que l'on se verra ! Tu pourras prendre quelques jours j'éspère ?!_**

 ** _Charlie c'est vraiment un superbe projet pour la Réserve ! En effet il y a un vrai potentiel pour la Maître de Potion que je suis mais pour l'instant je n'en suis pas encore à ce niveau ! Je dois faire mes preuves ! Ceci-dit c'est interessant comme projet, très interessant !_**

 ** _J'aime les hommes qui savent cuisinner... Mais quelle femme n'aimerait pas que son homme sache faire un bon petit plat, franchement ! Je te trouve Charlie très protecteur, doux et charmant. Pourquoi un homme comme toi se sent si seul ? Tu n'as vraiment aucune femme dans ta vie ? Pardonnes-moi pour mes questions très personnelles, je suis curieuse. Enfin si tu veux tu peux me parler de l'Alchimie ca m'interesse aussi mais pas autant que toi..._**

 ** _En fait j'aimerai vraiment mieux te connaître et même partager des moments forts avec toi. Ta vie n'est pas aussi inintéressante que tu veuilles me faire croire. Je suis sûr que tu as plus d'expèrience amoureuse que moi. Je n'ai eu que ton frère et je n'irai pas plus loin sur mes allusions avec lui, de toute façon il y a prescription il va bientôt être marié mais... dans tous les cas je suis une célibataire endurcie. Je n'ai plus jamais eu un seul homme dans ma vie et ça va faire huit foutues années. J'ai l'air pitoyable à parler comme ça, tu vois même ça et bien personne ne le sait. En fait Charlie je pense que ces lettres que je t'envoies sont pour moi une chance incroyable car plus je te connais et bien plus je parle et plus j'ai envie de te connaître. Tu m'a eu petit dragonnier !_**

 ** _Au fait...Star Blue n'est pas en grande forme en ce moment donc je la garde et j'en profites pour lui faire écouter les Who. Ca tombe bien j'ai leurs albums, et en plus cette chanson que tu as choisis me plaît beaucoup !_**

 ** _Je t'envoie toute mon affection et je te dis à très bientôt... Et Charlie c'est à toi plus qu'à moi de prendre soin, toi tu marches parmi les dragons moi parmi les potions. Entre nous celui qui à le plus de risques c'est bien toi !_**

 ** _Hermione,_**

Charlie se sentit fondre ou exploser de joie et de désir. Son coeur tambourinait, sa gorge était sèche. La brune lui fesait des avances ! Elle s'interessait à lui, vraiment !

A chaque "Charlie" marqué sur ce parchemin il frissonnait, il imaginait comment elle susurrerai son nom entre ses dents.

Par Merlin il était complétement devenu obsédé par elle et là maintenant, tout de suite, il avait envie d'elle. Il ne se ferait pas prier pour la prendre ici sur la table de cette cuisine si elle était là.

Il tremblait d'excitation, il rageait de cette distance entre eux. Il avait une érection du tonnerre. Il brûlait de connaître cette femme intimement.. de la faire jouir. Par Salazar, Gryffondor et tous les autres il la voulait !

* * *

 ** _Nda :J'espère de tout coeur que ça vous ai plu ! A bientôt !_ **


	8. 8 Naissances de sentiments

**_Nda : Introduction d'un nouveau personnage ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Et cette fois-ci réponse de Charlie... Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Merci encore pour vos reviews !_**

* * *

 _15 Avril 2007, le Tank,_

Les candidats au nombre de trois étaient devant elle, la mine froissée, réjouie et nauséeuse.

Elle se souvint en un instant de sa propre candidature avec son Maître finnois, à cette époque elle avait rongée tous ses ongles en espace de quelques heures lorsqu'elle avait reçue la lettre, elle avait révisé tous ses manuels et passé haut la main le test de séléction.

Elle leur ferai le même test, le meilleur moyen de voir leur dextérité, leurs connaissances et leur manière de se comporter dans le laboratoire.

-Bien Mademoiselle, Messieurs, je vous présente donc mon laboratoire appelé Le Tank. C'est l'endroit où je vie et l'endroit dans lequel je travaille, vous comprenez pourquoi je tiens tant à rester discrète et surtout très vigilante quant à la sécurité. Vous allez me fabriquer en deux heures un philtre calmant. Vous disposez de l'ensemble des ingrédients dans cette armoire, je n'autorise aucun livre pour ce philtre qui est une potion de base. Par la suite je vous convoquerai l'un après l'autre pour discuter des raisons de votre présence et vos motivations. Ensuite je choisirai la personne parmi vous qui me confortera dans mes attentes. Bon courage et à vos chaudrons !

Les trois étudiants prirent les ingrédients dans l'armoire puis s'installèrent pour commencer leurs mictions.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds était particulièrement stréssée et ne cessait de lancer des coups d'oeils nerveux à Hermione. Elle n'était pas mauvaise dans sa façon de procéder mais elle était un peu trop angoissée.

Le jeune homme brun semblait plutôt calme, il commençait méthodiquement par allumer son feu puis par découper les oignons et autres ingrédients qui necessitait un temps d'épluchage assez long.

Le jeune homme chatain quant à lui commençait bien mal, il avait renversé une partie des yeux de grenouilles sur le sol et épongeait les tâches d'essence de prune sur la paillasse.

De minutes en minutes jusqu'à la première heure Hermione ne lâcha pas de vue ses étudiants observant le moindre faits et geste. Un seul sortait vraiment du lot, les deux autres suivaient bien que sans vraiment briller. Sans grande surprise le jeune homme brun nommé Adam termina le premier,une douce odeur de lavande et de prune flottait dans l'air ainsi qu'une couleur violette confirma la résussite du philtre. Les deux autres terminèrent par la suite, la potion de la jeune femme était bonne mais manquait l'odeur marquée de la lavande, celle du jeune homme chatain était tout juste passable. Insuffisante pour qu'Hermione le considère comme son apprenti. Il était d'ores et déjà recalé.

Elle le lui annonça à part, dans sa cuisine pour tout dire. Il ne sembla pas affecté par l'annonce et partit non sans oublier de remercier la jeune sorcière.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le laboratoire elle demanda à la jeune blonde Cassandra de la rejoindre dans sa cuisine. La jeune femme était ambitieuse mais bizarrement avait du mal à communiquer en regardant dans les yeux d'Hermione, ce qui la gêna quelque peu. En creusant un peu Hermione découvrit une vive intelligence chez elle mais aussi beaucoup de sensibilité.

Lorsque ce fut le tour d'Adam à s'exprimer celui-ci parlait pôliment et agréablement. Il était nullement gêné par l'endroit et semblait à son aise au milieu des potions et des chaudrons tout comme dans sa modeste cuisine. C'était un véritable passioné ayant soif de faire de nouvelles découvertes.

Hermione sentit de suite qu'Adam était le meilleur choix, sa première impression était généralement la bonne, il avait parfaitement la dextérité d'un potionniste, il était méthodique et sérieux.

Hermione annonça donc aux deux jeunes gens que son choix n'était pas fait mais qu'elle leur rendrai le plus rapidement possible son résultat. Elle avait décidé de faire comme ça pour plusieurs raisons si elle annonçait à la jeune femme son refus elle risquait certainement de tomber dans les pommes vu sa sensibilité à fleur de peau. Et puis elle avait envie de réfléchir de son côté au contrat qu'elle allait faire avec le jeune apprenti, une chose qui n'était pas facile vu qu' il y avait bien des points à aborder comme le logement, la rémunération, la nourriture, la façon de procéder au sein du laboratoire, les heures de travail, etc...

XxXx

 _Le 17 Avril 2007, Rue des Pins, Londres_

Adam Zhu était cloitré dans sa chambre chez ses parents. Après ses études théoriques il avait cherché depuis quelques mois un Maître de Potions mais en vain, les portes étaient fermées et le peu de places vacantes étaient rarement interessantes et surtout lointaines.

On lui avait prévenu que ce parcours était semé d'embûches et que ce n'était qu'un avant-goût de la carrière d'un potionniste !

Et pourtant, un beau matin il avait reçu la lettre d'Hermione Granger, il avait mis du temps à s'en remettre d'ailleurs, chamboulé par l'écriture penché et fine de la Maîtresse de Potions. Il était de notoriété publique qu'Hermione Granger ne prenait personne à ses côtés, elle travaillait seule. Il avait béni Merlin et l'ensemble des sorciers d'avoir quand même envoyé cette lettre malgré le taux de probabilité extremement bas qu'elle soit lue un jour.

Adam vit sa chouette Yue-Ying se trémousser sur son perchoir puis hululler. Soudain un volatile aux plumes blanches irissées fit son apparition. Adam sentit son coeur se soulever, c'était la chouette de Miss Granger ! Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et décrocha de la patte de Star- Blue le parchemin.

Fébrillement il lu la réponse et cria de joie. Il se mit à faire une danse des plus improbables dans sa chambre, fit valser par dessus son bureau les lettres de refus des précédents Maîtres.

Yue-Ying et Star-Blue protestèrent de concert, il pouvait au moins donner un peu de Miam' Hibou et arrêter ses chinoiseries.

XxXx

 _Le lendemain le 18 Avil 2007, Le Tank,_

-Dis moi Adam, tes parents sont de quelles origines ? Demanda brusquement Hermione assise en face de son apprenti. Celui-ci lisait les termes du contrat avec sérieux et releva sa tête pour lui répondre calmement.

-Et bien ma mère est anglaise et mon père chinois, pourquoi ?

-Hum

-Quoi hum ?

Hermione se mit à rougir.

-C'est un trés beau mélange ! Et je dirai même, ajouta t-elle les yeux pétillants de malice, je mettrai ma main dans une potion que ton sourire à fait chavirer bien plus d'une demoiselle à Poudlard !

Il se mit à rire.

-Oh mais ça les fait chavirer à tout âge ! Fit-il crânement, fier de son petit effet sur la Potionniste. Et je serai vous je n'essaierai pas de mettre votre main dans une Potion, on ne sait jamais. Plaisanta t-il.

Et il retourna dans les termes du contrat, rien ne le gênait jusque là, étant donné qu'il vivait pour l'instant chez ses parents il ne voyait pas trop de problème à ce que la jeune femme ne la rémunère pas tout à fait comme un employé lambda, ni qu'elle ne puisse pas le lôger ici. Le Tank était dans la zone de Londres donc il pouvait transplanner aisément, il verrai par la suite pour un logement dans le coin pas trop cher ou pourquoi pas en colocation.

Il signa rapidement au bas de la page satisfait, il avait un Maître et pas n'importe lequel !

Hermione fit un large sourire, elle allait bien s'entendre avec ce petit.

XxXx

 _Le 20 Avril 2007, Le Tank,_

Hermione avait prépéparé un bon petit déjeuner, son apprenti allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre et elle tenait à ce qu'il mange bien en vue de la rude journée qui aller commençer pour elle tout comme pour lui. Elle allait devoir tout lui présenter, expliquer les diverses fonctions des chaudrons, expliquer les fondements de sa recherche et les problèmes qu'elle rencontrait. Elle allait devoir honorer une commande pour St Mangouste, receptionner une livraison d'ingrédients. Effectuer une liste de course pour la prochaine fois, faire des factures. Bref une journée normale de potionniste quoi.

Adam toqua à la porte d'entrée et Hermione fut satisfaite. Il était 8h27, en avance de trois minutes !

Lorsqu'Hermione lui ouvrit la porte ses bras étaient chargés d'un chaudron remplit de livres, potions et ingrédients qui ébahirent la jeune sorcière.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ?

-J'ai fais du tri et j'ai pensé que ce serait judicieux que je vienne avec quelques affaires. Je viens avant tout pour apprendre et pour vous aider, c'est normal que je vienne aussi avec mon chaudron, non ?

Hermione se mit à rire, ça commençait bien !

-Allez entres-donc, va déposer ça dans le labo et reviens à la cuisine !

Lorsqu'il revient à la cuisine il apporta à Hermione un cactus, qu'il déposa sur la table.

-Un cactus ? Fit la brune encore une fois étonnée.

-Oui pour vous remercier de m'avoir accepté en tant qu'apprenti à vos côtés. Je ne m'y connais pas trop en plante mais comme j'ai vu que vous aviez trés peu de lumière par ici et que vous aviez un rosier tout seul et bien je me suis dit que ça lui ferai pas de mal d'avoir un peu de compagnie ! Il est pas difficile d'entretien on m'a dit.

Hermione s'esclaffa, elle pensa au rosier de Charlie qui lui aussi demandait peu d'entretien.

-C'est gentil Adam, merci. Viens t'asseoir et manges !

-Il ne fallait pas Miss Granger !

-Hermione ! Fit-elle rapidement. Tu m'appelles Hermione. Nous allons bosser ensemble huit heures par jour, si ce n'est plus, tu restes mon Apprenti et je suis ton Maître, ça ne complique en rien les choses entre nous de bien s'entendre !

XxXx

 _Quelques heures plus tards,_

Adam hachait soigneusement la ciboulette ainsi que la fleur d'aubépine. La potion de sommeil était on ne peux plus difficile à réaliser. Pourtant c'était la commande de l'hôpital qu'il fallait honorer pour d'ici cinq jours. Il s'appliquait vraiment et Hermione était très satisfaite, la moindre remarque faite et Adam se corrigait immédiatement. Le jeune homme avait de très jolis traits, un visage fin et harmonieux souligné par des yeux en amande caractéristiques des traits asiatiques mais les siens n'étaient pas vraiment bridés, il avait une double paupière. Hermione avait tout le loisir de le regarder et même si elle fesait attention à ses gestes et à ses mains elle ne pouvait résister à regarder plus haut, Adam était un savoureux mélange entre l'Occident et l'Asie.

Celui-ci leva soudainement sa tête et leurs regards se rencontrèrent, il capta ainsi l'interêt de la brune. Pourtant il ne pipa mot, il fit juste un sourire. Craquant.

-Je dois ensuite incorporer les fleurs et tourner cinq fois mais dans quels sens ? Demanda t'il.

-Dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et surtout tu baisses le feu à 180°C. Répondit-elle. Elle s'éloigna un peu de la paillasse et des vapeurs de potions qui lui fesait tourner la tête. A quoi pensait-elle enfin, c'était son élève !

Elle revint un peu plus tard à ses côtés. Adam s'en sortait plutôt bien pour un premier jour et elle lui avait fait confiance. Ses gestes étaient bon. C'était un immense soulagement pour Hermione car d'ici quelques temps le jeune apprenti pourrai prendre les reines de plusieurs postes, faire des potions et donc la soulager de ce temps de travail là pour pouvoir s'atteler à ses recherches.

Une fois que la potion fut terminée Hermione lui expliqua l'interêt de sa potion contre les douleurs arthrosiques et les quelques points qui restaient à régler avant d'entamer la phase de test final. Celui-ci semblait enchanté par cette perspective et par cette phase de recherche. Tout l'interessait et la fougue d'Adam fit naître de nombreux sentiments à la sorcière. Elle se revoyait en lui quand elle était plus jeune. Elle en était à la fin de ces explications lorsqu'un hibou au plumage roux apparu dans le laboratoire comme une furie. Celui-ci s'arrêta au dessus de la sorcière non sans caquetter bruyamment.

Hermione rouspeta mais prit rapidement le parchemin enrôulé des pattes de l'animal.

Adam fut surpris de voir à quel point la sorcière resplendissait lorsqu'elle ouvrit le parchemin, ses mains tremblaient et ses yeux étaient presque...embués.

-Adam fit elle avec une voix chevrottante. Tu peux t'en aller, tu as fait un excellent boulot ! Je te revois demain à la même heure. Bonne soirée ! Et elle se replongea dans sa lecture, tournant son dos afin sûrement de cacher son trouble.

Il l'a remercia et transplanna non sans jeter un dernier regard curieux à la brune.

XxXx

 **Hermione,**

 **Tu m'as bouleversé avec tes questions et tes phrases sans ambiguités. Car il n'y a plus d'ambiguités n'est-ce-pas ? Tu m'apprécies sûrement autant que moi je t'apprécies bien plus qu'une amie ou une correspondante lambda.**

 **Hermione jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'un jour je puisses avoir une relation comme celle que nous avons par des lettres, forte, simple mais belle.**

 **Tes lettres me font beaucoup de bien à moi aussi car si ma solitude me pèse c'est bien parce que je n'ai aucune femme dans ma vie. Oh j'en ai eu des aventures mais la plupart ont été sans lendemain et franchement il n'y a rien de glorieux dans tout ça. S'en ai même triste car je n'en tire aucune satisfaction.**

 **J'aimerai te rencontrer, j'aimerai te voir pour qu'enfin on puisse se parler de vive voix sans ces journées d'attente qui me sont insupportable ! Hermione je ne veux ni te faire peur, ni t'embêter avec mes questions mais dis-moi simplement que tu es juste un peu attachée à moi ?**

 **Je me souviens encore de ton sourire au mariage de Ginny et Harry, tu étais si belle dans ta robe bleu-nuit ! Tu sais j'ai hésité à venir te parler plus d'une fois ce soir là et puis je sais pas...je suis peut être un peu trop pudique.**

 **J'ai laissé poussé mes cheveux depuis près de deux ans maintenant. Je les attache en catogan. Tiens j'ai une petite idée ! Voilà, je t'envoie une photo de moi, comme ça et bein...fais en ce que tu veux ! Arrâches-là si t'aimes pas ma tête ou embrasses-là...ce qui serait bien mieux ! Bon allez, j'arrête!**

 **On a eu la naissance il y a quelques heures d'une petite dragonne au doux nom de Thao ce qui veut dire en vietnamien bonté et dévotion. Pas mal non ? Elle est vraiment mignonne avec sa petite tête ! Mon petit protégé Dakota est jaloux comme un poux. Ah tu les aimerai sûrement car tout ce qui est petit est mignon même un dragon !**

 **Sinon la moins bonne nouvelle du jour c'est que Titus a eu une blessure à la patte. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je l'ai fais soigné directement, j'attends de voir l'évolution en tout cas il s'est rué sur la nourriture en rentrant ce qui est déjà un bon signe ! Donc voilà le remplaçant de Titus c'est Bombafruit il est assez euh...gigoteur et je sais pas s'il aime les fruits. Je t'en laisse le soin de le découvrir par toi même !**

 **Je t'apprécie énormément et je te dis aurevoir,j'espère que j'aurai une réponse le plus vite possible... en tout cas je l'attends avec impatience !**

 **Charlie**

* * *

 _Nda : Alors, alors ? Ça avance ça y'est ! Ecriture du chapitre 11 en cours donc je pense qu'on va arriver facile à 15 chapitres ! A bientôt !_


	9. Rêves et coups de chaleurs

**Nda** **: On amorce enfin un semblant de relation, ça vous plaît ? Place à l'histoire ! MERCI aux reviews ! Ca m'aide énormément pour cette histoire ! Ca ralentit un peu en ce moment mais j'ai quasi finit le chapitre 11.**

* * *

 _21 Avril 2007, Le Tank,_

Elle devrait être en train de dormir sauf qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, Ses pensées toutes tournées désormais sur un roux aux cheveux flamboyants, au regard bleuté et rieur.

Il était beau. Séduisant même.

Il lui avait écrites des choses qui l'avaient fait rougir, trembler d'émotions et même pleurer.

Hermione se souvenait des papillons dans le ventre et de la jalousie lorsqu'elle était avec Ron. Maintenant elle tremblait et fremissait lorsqu'elle voyait sa chouette ou un autre hiboux. Rien que de voir Star-Blue la fesait penser à Charlie.

Elle se sentait aussi terrriblement impuissante, comment pouvait-elle gérer cette situation à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre ? Que faire ? Comment faire ? Comment se comporter à présent ? Faire l'autruche et continuer à établir une relation comme si de rien n'était ? Attendre ? Continuer ? Faire entretenir la flamme et l'embraser ?

Elle soupira à se fendre l'âme se tourna et retourna encore dans le lit la laissant épuisée au petit matin. Elle se leva pourtant à 7 heures ses deux yeux brillaient fortement comme des billes aux couleurs noisettes.

Elle se devait de lui répondre.

XxXx

 _25 Avril 2007, Roumanie, Réserve d'Anina-Dragons_

La sueur dégoulinait du visage du roux, il transpirait à grosses gouttes comme la plupart des dragonniers sur le terrain et toute la peau de ses muscles luisaient dans le soleil à l'heure la plus chaude de la journée.

Un accident avait fait trembler le terrain tout entier lorsque deux dragons s'étaient retrouvés ensemble dans le même parc ! Une faute grave quand on savait l'instinct territorial des dragons, alors retrouver un étranger sur le sien, imaginez un peu le carnage ! La Réserve s'étendait sur des centaines et des centaines d'hectares. Chaque "parcelle" était bien évidemment ultra-sécurisé, chaque dragonnier surveillant activemment son secteur. Personne n'avait comprit comment cette situation avait pu arriver !

Ils essayaient veinement de séparer les deux dragons qui se lançaient jets de feu, griffes, gueules béantes, cous et queues s'attaquants ardemment et ils n'avaient que faire de ces poupées d'humains ! Plusieurs dragonnier tentèrent des sorts en simultanés qui n'eurent aucun effet sur ces dragons gigantesques si ce n'est de les énerver encore plus, un des hommes faillit se faire écraser et un autre se faire carbonniser. Ils avaient fait sonner l'alerte générale dans le camps et plusieurs sorciers transplanèrent et vinrent de concert prêter mains fortes aux autres.

Charlie hua et cria afin de faire venir à ses côtés quelques hommes, il fallait une attaque forte et puissante sans quoi il avait bien peur qu'il y aurai une issue fatale d'ici peu de temps. Une fois les indications prises une bonne trentaine d'entre eux dont Charlie firent les sorts puissants d'attaques et d'excivations. D'autres situés de l'autre côté firent de même, enfin il y eu une réaction étonnante et les deux dragons stoppèrent toute animosité car ils étaient sitôt arrâchés presque du sol, une immense boule bleue flottait dans l'air au dessus d'eux.

Rapidement ils lièrent de chaînes magiques les deux dragons et les séparèrent, ceux-ci dégoulinaient de sang et les hommes étaient tous couverts de transpirations et de terre.

Charlie avait des papillons dans les yeux et était sonné par tant d'efforts combiné à la chaleur. Il vit au dessus de ses yeux un point noir dans le ciel. Il fut étonné, serait-ce... ?

Mais Charlie ne put même pas voir Titus s'approcher rapidement de lui, il était déjà face contre terre inconscient sur le sol.

XxXx

 _Même jour, deux-heures plus tard, Le Tank,_

Hermione frissona devant sa potion bleutée, elle n'était pas parfaite, pas comme d'habitude. Elle appela Adam qui vint à ses côtés.

-Je n'y comprends rien ! Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

Adam leva ses épaules.

-Elle est passable.

Hermione grogna ce qui fit sourire le jeune apprenti, cette femme était une perfectionniste, "l'à côté" ne passait pas chez elle et il avait pu le voir à ses dépends. Elle lui avait fait recommencer trois fois sa potion d'il y a deux jours. Ses doigts ressentait encore les hachures, brisures et écorchures des différentes herbes qu'il avait du couper menu.

D'un coup de baguette la sorcière jetta la potion sous l'oeil d'Adam.

-Je recommence. Je compte sur toi pour le Filtre Sans Rêves !

Adam opina du chef, il avait du pain sur la planche.

Quelques heures plus tard, le jeune brun avait tout terminé à la perfection sous le regard satisfait d'Hermione. Elle était vraiment ravie d'avoir Adam à ses côtés, ses journées paraissaient beaucoup moins longues et moins tristes. Ses repas ponctués de conversations parfois drôles mais toujours intéressantes et simples et puis il était travailleur et ne râlait jamais, contrairement à elle !

-Hermione que penses-tu si je commençais quelques variations sur ta potion anti-douleurs ?

-Maintenant ? Fit-elle étonnée. Il est déjà 18 heures 30 , tu as terminé.

-J'ai envie de rester encore un peu.

-Ok, commes tu veux.

Ce garçon était plein de ressources, elle ne voulait pas le casser dans sa motivation même si elle ne rêvait que de trois choses : une douche, un repas et au lit !

XxXx

 _Soir du 25 Avril 2007, Roumanie, Réserve d'Anina-Dragons_

Charlie se sentit nauséeux et lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux il vit la tapisserie de sa chambre. Il eut un sursaut. Comment ça ? Il devait être sur le terrain avec les dragons !

Une mains apaisante caressa son bras. Elle était fine et douce.

Loin d'apaiser le roux celui-ci se mit à crier lorsqu'il comprit qui le touchait :

\- Cassie ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fou ici ? Et il se mit le plus loin possible de cette femme.

-Shhh! Fit celle-ci, aux cheveux courts d'un noir de jais. Au lieu de t'enfuir, restes-donc sur ton lit ! Tu t'es effondré en plein au millieu du terrain !

Elle vit briller dans les yeux du roux une peur, il se raptissa sur lui-même à l'entente de sa mésaventure.

-Tu t'en souviens ? Lui demanda t-elle gentiment.

-Maintenant que tu le dis... et euh... il s'est passé combien de temps ? Des papillons dansaient encore une fois dans ses yeux, un mauvais signe donc il se rassit tranquillement dans le lit non sans veiller à être le plus loin possible de Cassie.

Cassie tourna son cou à le faire craquer en direction de la pendule de la cuisine.

\- Trois heures.

-Bon...

-Oui ?

-Euh...Merci. Grogna t-il. Je pense que tu vas pouvoir y aller, je vais me reposer.

La brune ne chercha pas à tenir le crâchoir plus longtemps à la grande joie du roux qui ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce qu'elle reste avec lui surtout dans la chambre.

-Ok ! Reposes-toi bien Charlie et pas de folie !

-Hein ?

-Ah oui au fait j'ai pas encore eu le temps de te dire, une jolie pt'ite chouette est arrivée tout à l'heure. Elle arrêtait pas de me casser les oreilles donc je lui ai pris le parchemin, tiens.

Elle le lui lança et Charlie manqua de peu de le reçevoir sur le nez.

Et elle partit claquant la porte de la chambre sur ses talons, Charlie faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive, le parchemin qui était d'Hermione s'en était certain, était décacheté !

-CASSIE ! Gueula le roux.

-QUOI ? Hurla t-elle non loin.

-VIENS ICI !

Pour toute réponse la porte d'entrée fut claquée. Et méchamment.

XxXx

 _Nuit du 25 Avril, Le Tank,_

Elle était assise sur le roux, lui même assis sur une chaîse l'embrassait langoureusement. Il lui caressait son dos, elle avait mis ses mains dans les cheveux relachés et soyeux de Charlie. Ils fermaient tout deux les yeux, savourant alors les sensations merveilleuses qu'ils se procuraient.

Il ne tarda pas à soulever son débardeur et détacha son soutien-gorge qu'il jetta au sol. Il caressa ses seins nus, ses tétons se mirent à pointer. Il les lécha tendrement tout en dessinant des arabesques sur ses flancs.

Elle se mit à gémir et soupirer.

Il lapa sa peau du cou et continua de ses doigts à tracer un sillon sur sa peau à l'aide de son ongle de son dos jusqu'à son cou. Elle frissona si fort qu'il arreta son tracé pour la serrer fort dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime ma belle ! Lui souffla t-il à l'oreille.

-Oh moi aussi Charlie ! Lui fit-elle ses yeux dans les siens.

Il la regardait avec tellement de force et de désir.

Il se mit subitement à la mordre au cou lui arrachant un cri de douleur, rapidement les dents furent remplacer par une langue apaisante puis coquine, sa bouche aspira tendrement sa peau calmant la brûlure.

Elle ronronnait presque de plaisir.

Demain elle porterai un suçon violacé, ce qui la fit sourire.

Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, oh que non ! Brusquement elle s'arracha d'entre ses bras et se mit à genoux. Elle ouvrit le pantalon du roux qui la regarda avec envie, elle sortit l'érection proéminente qui se manifestait et se mit à le lécher. Gourmande elle happa le pénis et entama des vas et viens qui ne laissèrent pas son Charlie indifférent, il mettait sa main sur ses cheveux et sur son crâne lui intimant d'aller plus vite ou plus profondément.

Il était si savoureux ! Même son gôut ne la dégouttait pas. Elle s'appliquait à le lécher avidemment sur toute la longueur, le gland de Charlie luisait, gonflé de plaisir puis il se mit à haleter jusqu'à crier et se libérer dans sa bouche.

Elle sentit le désir en elle loin d'être tari, au contraire une vague s'emparait de ses tripes, son sexe quémandait. Morgane toute puissante elle était complètement mouillée !

Charlie eut un sourire carnassier, il l'aida à se relever puis sans qu'elle s'y attende introduisit un doigt, puis deux, puis trois et fit de petits mouvements circulaires la laissant sans voix.

Merlin, Godric et Salazar pouvaient se rhabiller avec leur Magie et tout le reste ! Elle allait mourir de plaisir s'il continuait ainsi. Elle se cambra prête à tomber sur le sol mais le bras puissant de Charlie la maintenait debout.

Mais Hermione se réveilla brusquement, Bombafruit caquetait bruyamment à ses côtés. Sonnée et embrumée elle en eu le souffle coupé puis elle fit un Lumos. Elle vit qu'il était déjà près de six heure du matin.

Le volatile portait une lettre dans son bec, rapidement elle l'ouvrit et fit un cri de surprise. Luna avait accouchée de jumeaux ! Deux beaux garçons prénommés Lorcan et Lysander. Elle se sentit heureuse pour la blonde qu'elle avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt. Elle allait lui répondre rapidement mais avant, et bien avant elle allait encore se reposer un peu.

Elle tourna sa tête, prit la photo de Charlie située sur sa table de nuit, son roux préféré lui faisait un signe de la main les yeux rieurs. En un instant son profil changea en un sourire charmeur puis mystérieux. Ses cheveux roux en catogan et ses fines méches tout autour volaient légèrement dans la fine brume matinale. En arrière-plan le sompteux paysage des Alpes de Transylavnie se dessinaient. Elle le regarda imprimant son visage dans son cerveau jusqu'à en faire pleurer ses yeux fatigués, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la reprenne, jusqu'à ce que son coeur se calme lentement pour enfin devenir plus apaisé.

XxXx

 _Nuit du 25 Avril, Roumanie, Réserve d'Anina-Dragons,_

Il enrageait, il fulminait. Cassie avait violé son intimité : la lettre d'Hermione !

Cassie était une ex. Une des rares femme présente dans la réserve dont il s'était entiché il y a quelques années. Il ne se souvenait même pus comment elle était entrée dans son lit parce que pour dire vrai elle n'était pas des plus attirantes mais c'était une femme et à cette époque il avait été trés en manque. Comme aujourd'hui. Sauf que maintenant il savait se contrôler et ne pas sauter sur la première venue, parce que Charlie s'en voulait.

Pas qu'elle était spécialement chiante ni méchante. Mais juste que c'était pas une femme comme les autres Cassie. Trés indépendante, tétue, garçon manquée pour couronner le tout et elle habitait dans la réserve. Génial quand on y pensait ! Ah bah oui, quand vous êtes en froid avec votre petite-copine c'est toujours cool de la rencontrer au moindre coin de votre lieu de travail et lieu de vie. Bref.

Il l'avait vraiment appréciée il fut un temps, elle aussi. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. Elle était pas trés causante Cassie alors lui demander de s'épancher sur ses sentiments n'y pensez même pas ! Mais tout ça c'était finit. Bye Bye Cassie ! Ils en étaient restés à la pure relation de collègues de travail et c'était trés bien ainsi.

Avec une certaine aigreur Charlie déroula le parchemin ce qui lui procura une drôle de sensation, il oublia momentanément l'action de Cassie et se sentit envahie par une forte émotion en découvrant l'écriture de la jolie brune, il était passé de la crainte à la joie en l'espace de quelques minutes. A présent, il souriait le parchemin tout contre lui dans une main, une photo de sa belle dans l'autre et plus il la regardait, plus elle était magnifique.

 **Charlie,**

 **Je suis tellement touchée par tes mots. Tellement troublée aussi, je vais être totalement honnête avec toi je me sent renaître à chaque fois que je vois tes parchemins. Tes lettres me sont tellements précieuses et uniques. Elles me font vibrer.**

 **J'ai terriblement mal dormie cette nuit, tu est l'auteur de ce trouble et de mes insomnies à présent. Je ne sais quoi faire, quoi dire. Bien sûr que je t'apprécies, énormément peut être même trop, je pense à toi tout le temps ça en tourne à l'obsession.**

 **J'ai envie de précipiter les choses d'avancer et en même temps de reculer. Nous sommes si loin l'un de l'autre, nous ne nous voyions même pas ! Est-ce-que nous éspererions tous les deux dans le vent ? Sommes-nous dans le vrai ? Ne fondons-nous pas dans de faux-espoirs ? Charlie je suis perdue !**

 **Bien sûr j'ai envie de te connaître, j'ai envie de partager des choses avec toi mais soyons réalistes, nous habitons à des milliers de kilomètres comment allons nous aborder les choses, saurons-nous seulement les gérer ?**

 **Nous devrions peut être continuer comme cela et nous voir d'ici quelque temps, je ne sais pas Charlie.**

 **En fait si je sais. Oublie toute ce que je viens de noter juste avant. Il faut que l'on se voit, c'est primordial nous ne pouvons pas rester comme ça, écartelés. J'ai besoin de voir ton sourire, ton regard. T'entendre parler de tes si beaux petits dragonneaux, moi je te parlerai de mes potions et de mon nouvel apprenti. Il m'aide beaucoup tu sais, grâce à lui j'ai un peu plus de temps libre. C'est un petit jeune qui s'appelle Adam, il travaille bien et j'en suis satisfaite enfin pour l'instant il ne m'a pas fait sauter le labo !**

 **Tellement de choses se passent entre nos écrits et la réception des lettres puis le retour. Je ne sais même plus ce que je t'ai dit auparavant !**

 **Pauvre Titus ! Star-Blue est dépitée, je ne sais pas si elle a sentie que Titus avait quelque chose en tout cas elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier son remplaçant ! Bombafruit est mignon mais aussi trés exhubérant. Bon du coup je l'ai gardé, il dévore les fruits Charlie je n'avais jamais vue ça ! Du coup je t'envoie Star-Blue ,je pense qu'elle a besoin de revoir Titus, elle était intenable hier.**

 **Tiens et ce que tu pourras me faire des photos de toi et de tes bébés dragons ? Je vais bien voir lequel sera le plus mignon !**

 **Je t'envoie moi aussi une petite photo, celle du fameux mariage de ta soeur et d'Harry ! Cette petite robe bleue-nuit est plutôt jolie c'est vrai mais la fille qui la porte est pas mal non plus bien qu'elle ai un peu vieillit maintenant... Foutues Potions !**

 **Sinon je pense me rendre finalement au bal de commémoration de la Guerre finale à Poudlard. Harry m'a encore harcelé avec ça il y a quelques jours en m'envoyant un parchemin, j'espère juste...et bien ne pas trop m'ennuyer enfin je compte sur ton frère et ta soeur pour mettre de l'ambiance.**

 **Je te dis à très bientôt Charlie, prends bien soin de toi...**

 **Affectueusement,**

 **Hermione.**


	10. Trouvailles et retrouvailles

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Cet univers est celui de J.K Rowling je le rappelle, j'ai fait ressusciter exceptionnellement pour cette histoire_ _ **quelques personnages mais je n'en dis pas trop, surprise !**_

 _Un grand grand merci à chacun de vous pour **les commentaires** et veuillez m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai pu prendre, du coup je me rattrape , je vous sers sur le plateau un autre chapitre_ _^^ Bon appétit !_

* * *

 _28 Avril 2007, Londres quartier sorcier, Impasse des brûlés,_

Adam Zhu tiqua devant l'aspect miteux de l'appartement. Visiblement la propriétaire n'était pas très à cheval sur la propreté mais le potentiel était visible pour ce trois pièces. Et puis surtout il était à portée du Tank dans un coin plutôt tranquille à deux pas de toutes les commodités et de la jeunesse sorcière avec bar et autres joyeuseries.

La vieille fit sonner et claquer désagréablement les clés entres ses mains lorsqu'il passa un doigt sur le mont de poussière du lavabo.

-Et je peux m'installer dès maintenant, vous dites ? Fit-il.

-Bien sûr, si vous avez l'argent pour la caution et me payez immédiatement le loyer pour les deux mois, c'est bon. Lui répondit-elle de sa voix grave entrecoupée d'un râle de toux et d'un magnifique croassement guttural . Elle avait fumé au moins deux paquets de cigarettes par jour, si ce n'était trois...

Non seulement elle était moche mais c'était aussi une vraie charogne !

Il lui montra un paquet de gallions ce qui fit retrousser les babines de la propriétaire en un immonde sourire aux dents dépareillées et sales. Ah l'odeur de l'argent...

Sitôt la bourse dans ses mains décharnées et le contrat signé, elle transplanna sans un mot, il put alors faire le plus grand ménage qu'ai jamais connu sans doute cet endroit. Il s'attela au travail grâce au jour de repos accordé par Hermione à rafraîchir les pièces, il utilisa tous les sorts possibles et imaginables jusqu'à ce que plus aucune poussière ne gène sa vue. Il posa les maigres meubles, ses parents vinrent lui prêter main forte et il s'endormit ce soir là... magnifiquement bien !

XxXx

 _Le lendemain le 29 Avril 2007, Le Tank,_

Hermione avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux, trois heures qu'elle était devant ce parchemin et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire ! Voilà des années qu'elle n'avait pas assisté à une commémoration et encore moins à un rassemblement d'anciens combattants ! Dans quoi s'était elle embarquée en disant oui à Harry...elle s'en mordait les doigts !

Elle entendit le claquement des louches et autres ustensiles qu'Adam utilisa, elle entendit un _SHLONG_ puis un "Putain !" qui lui firent lever la tête.

-Adam ? Cria t-elle de la cuisine.

-Aïe ! Oui ça va ! Répondit l'apprenti d'une voix étouffée.

Hermione se leva, inquiète toute de même et longea le couloir jusqu'au laboratoire. Le jeune homme nettoyait activement un chaudron et semblait particulièrement ennervé, chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Fit-elle en s'approchant du brun.

-Ouai, je viens juste de me cogner la tête mais c'est pas grave ! Ironisa Adam. Néanmoins il s'arreta quelques secondes et la fixa. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait sur elle pour être si resplendissante ce jour ? Et il replongea le nez dans son chaudron un peu honteux de penser ainsi.

Hermione était quand à elle dans ses pensées mais bien loin de se douter du trouble de son apprenti. Et si elle lui proposait...

-Ca te dit de venir avec moi demain au bal de commémoration ? Lui demanda t-elle de but-en-blanc ce qui eu pour effet de faire recogner la tête de son apprenti, sûrement sous le choc de l'annonce.

-Que...quoi ? lui fit-il en se relevant, ses mains touchant son crâne, sonné.

-Veux-tu venir avec moi demain à Poudlard, veux-tu danser, te goinfrer et peut être aussi roupiller pendant les discours, bref cotoyer le gratin du beau monde magique ?

Adam roula des yeux étonné.

\- Euh...oui ? Mais je...je pensais que... que tu ne voulais pas y aller.

Elle haussa des épaules.

-Oh ça va nous changer et puis tu pourras rencontrer des personnes influentes !

-Comment ça ? Fit-il surpris.

-Oui surtout un conseil ne sois pas comme-moi, trouves toi une copine rapidement... Crois-moi le temps passe vite et plus rapidement que tu ne le penses, tu vieillis, tu es pris dans le travail et cette profession ne va faire que t'isoler du reste du monde puis c'est un cercle vicieux. Ce bal est une excellente occasion de rencontrer plein de jeunes et jolies femmes, c'est le moment de chasser mon cher !

-Mais je ne veux pas de copines ! S'offusqu'a t-il.

-Pourquoi tu es gay ? Riposta Hermione.

-Mais non ! Fit-il d'une voix plus aiguë qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. C'est pas ça, j'ai pas envie de m'embêter avec ça maintenant et puis...j'ai le temps. Calma le brun.

-Tout le monde dis ça et ce sont des foutaises ! Non on a pas le temps ! S'énerva la brune. Prends tout ce qui est possible maintenant, profites de la vie, ne fais pas comme moi je suis restée enfermée pendant des années ici et tout ça pour quoi ?

L'apprenti la regarda fixement, interdit. Et dans le Tank résonna le silence.

-Pour mon ego, mon foutu égo ! Répondit Hermione, les pommettes rouges et les yeux flamboyants. Je ne vais pas révolutionner le monde, en tout cas pas maintenant ! Les sorciers comme nous avons peut être du temps devant nous pour faire des choses, mais pour rencontrer du monde, se faire des amis, c'est différent vois-tu. Allez, on va profiter un peu de la soirée de demain, d'accord ? Dit-elle plus calmement.

Adam lui fit machinalement un "d'accord" non sans se retourner pour la voir partir.

Ses cheveux volaient en l'air sous de somptueuses boucles brunes. Adam fut on ne peut plus choqué, ainsi c'était donc ça qui avait changé depuis tout à l'heure ! Elle en avait pris grands soin et ceux-ci brillaient comme jamais.

XxXx

 _Même jour, Roumanie, Réserve d'Anina-Dragons,_

Dans ses mains la photo d'Hermione s'agitait, elle était toujours rayonnante, son sourire illuminant son visage le regardait. Elle avait ses traits fins, ses pommettes rosées, ce regard d'un marron-caramel aux sourcils rehaussés d'un noir délicat. Un nez aquilin, la chevelure épaisse mais soigneusement travaillée par de longues boucles brunes. Sa courbe était fine mais les proportions parfaites avec de jolies formes. Même si elle avait vieillit enfin c'est ce qu'elle disait, il s'en foutait. Elle était belle ! Après tout il avait sept ans de plus qu'elle donc pas de quoi être alarmé. D'entre les deux c'est lui qui avait le plus de chance.

Il était réveillé depuis sept heures du matin, il paressait dans son lit tout en pensant à Hermione puis avisa son plan de la journée. Il se leva bien décidé à aller voir Titus tout d'abord, son brave hibou avait bien récupéré, il avait été soigné comme il faut par Zach.

Il mangea rapidement puis partit en direction de l'antre des soigneurs. Lorsqu'il arriva au bâtiment principal il vit Zach occupé à donner à manger à quelques rongeurs.

-Zach ! Comment vas-tu ?

Ce qui fit sursauter le soigneur aux lunettes rondes et jaunes. Il se retourna sans suprise,

-Ah Charlie ! Je me porte comme un charme. Tu viens voir Titus ?

-Exact

-Il est partit voir une petite copine à la volière , une jolie chouette aux plumes irisées.

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel, celui-là il ne perdait pas de temps !

-Bon autant que je le laisse badiner tranquillement, sa patte va mieux ?

-Ah oui ! Fit Zach ravie. Je lui fais des soins tous les matins, j'ai retiré un bout de verre, heureusement il n'y avait pas encore d'infection donc il va vite s'en remettre, c'est un dur Titus !

XxXx

Quelques heures plus tard alors qu'il était dans son bureau administratif de la Réserve quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Et lorsqu'il vit Trong passer la tête il se mit à sourire.

-Hey mec ! Quelles nouvelles ?

\- La petite Thao a grandit Charlie, tu la vue ce matin ?

-Nan c'est Cassie qui s'occupe de la pouponnière pour quelques jours, je le lui ai demandé, j'ai trop de boulot administratifs en ce moment. Souffla t-il.

-Ah... bon c'est pas grave mais tu passeras quand même ce soir ! Dakota t'appelle souvent, je pense que tu lui manques.

-Je m'en doute Trong mais oui je passerai. Alors dis moi pourquoi tu es ici ?

-Et bien...je...j'aimerai avoir ton avis et enfin savoir quoi...

-Oui ? Encouragea le roux qui sentait que l'asiatique peinait à sortir le morceau.

-Et bien j'aimerai bien avoir une copine, enfin une femme. Mais c'est pas pour m'amuser, hein ! ' Tention c'est pour de vrai ! En fait j'ai rencontré une femme au Vietnam et..et j'aimerai qu'elle vienne ici. Et...et je sais pas si c'est possible parce que je sais qu'il y a des risques qu'elle s'ennuie et tout...

Trong dansait d'un pied sur l'autre ce qui fit rire Charlie qui ne s'en cacha même pas. Ah ces gaillards ! Ca se diputait un bout de dragon, ça n'avait pas peur du feu et des flammes mais dès que ça parlait de femmes et de sentiments là y' avait plus personne !

-Je vois pas où est le problème Trong ! Tu peux faire venir une femme si ça te chantes, du moment que ça n'empiète pas sur ton boulot, bien au contraire ! Et puis la Réserve va s'agrandir peut être qu'il y aura un peu plus de travail et des choses à proposer pour elle.

-Mais tu penses que c'est réalisable ? Questionna Trong. Tu penses que ce sera pas trop dur pour elle ? J' veux dire à pars Cassie et Anna, les autres c'est juste... enfin elle va pas avoir beaucoup de copines !

-Je ne pourrai pas répondre à sa place. Peut être qu'elle s'en fou bien d'avoir des copines. Le peu de femmes qu'il y a ici se plaisent bien, d'autres s'en vont en courant alors tout dépends du caractère de chacune et de ses envies... Mais dis-moi c'est elle qui veux venir ou c'est toi ?

-On a tous les deux très envie de s'installer ensemble mais moi je veux rester ici, tu le sais que je suis heureux qu'avec mes dragons mais Phuoc n'est pas contre de déménager et de venir vivre à mes côtés. Après je sais pas si on pourra lui trouver une occupation dans la Réserve, quelque chose de pas trop...dangereux.

-On va y réfléchir ! Elle fait quoi dans la vie ?

-Briseuse de sorts.

Charlie grimaça, rien de ce style n'existait à la Réserve, mais bon il trouverai bien quelque-chose...

-On avisera Trong, ne t'en fais pas ! Envoie-lui vite un hibou et rassures-là.

XxXx

 _Soir du 29 Avril 2007,Roumanie, Réserve d'Anina-Dragons,_

Charlie se sentit confiant. Il venait de voir Dakota, lui avait fait une petite papouille avant de s'en aller régler quelques affaires dans le village à côté de la Réserve. Il buvait un whisky pur feu dans le bar attendant que l'une des serveuses revienne. Celle-ci s'aprocha et lui glissa un parchemin sur sa table l'air aguicheur. Charlie à la vue du papier lui fit un grand sourire et s'en alla.

Une fois arrivé chez lui il se détendit, relut les deux parchemins, celui de ce soir et le dernier envoyé par Hermione. Il se sentit bien.

Elle l'appréciait. Elle avait craquée pour lui, elle voulait le voir.

Une douce chaleur s'insinua en lui en pensant à Hermione, faisant rougir ses joues jusqu'à ses oreilles.

XxXx

Le 30 Avril 2007 au soir, Parc de Poudlard,

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le parc du Chateau face au soleil elle sentit tout d'abord la fraîcheur des herbes sur ses pieds transperçant ses fins talons hauts dorés puis elle entendit des rires d'enfants derière elle. Quand elle se retourna elle vit des enfants dont un d'eux à la chevelure ébouriffée de couleur brune tenu par des mains d'adultes qui rouspétaient. Elle vit le sourire éclatant de Ginny qui l'aperçue et juste derrière Harry qui continuait à houspiller le dernier bambin tenant je ne-sais-quoi dans ses deux bras potelés.

-Non Albus ! Les branches d'arbres ne se mangent pas !

Hermione s'approcha d'eux, heureuse de les voir. Elle était marraine du petit dernier justement. Ginny écarta ses bras pour la recevoir et lui fit une bise tonitruante sur la joue.

-Oh par Merlin, Ginny tu es resplendissante ! Glissa Hermione encore médusée.

Et ce n'était pas un mensonge, elle avait une taille de guêpe et ce malgré la dernière naissance qui datait d'un peu plus d'un an. Celle-ci portait une magnifique robe de soirée crême en mousseline et en soie faisant ressortir ses beaux cheveux roux qui flamboyaient dans le soleil rougeoyant. Ginny la détailla et lui répondit :

-Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir passer des heures devant ma coiffeuse on dirait ! Hermione tu es...superbe. Non c'est pas assez, tu es splendide ! Magnifique !

-Je dirai même éblouissante ! Fit Harry semblant avoir du mal à la regarder, en même temps il avait le soleil dans les yeux... Il lui fit une accolade chaleureuse rapidement bousculé par James qui voulait faire un bisou à sa "tatie" qui était "trop jolie !" selon ses propres mots. Ce qui fit rire Hermione. Albus que Ginny attrapa dans ses bras lui fit un bisou baveux plutôt timide, une magnifique frimousse qui tenait beaucoup de sa maman mis à part les cheveux.

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble rien qu'en voyant les réactions de James et Albus rivalisant tout deux de charme pour se faire remarquer des petites filles qui gambadaient noin loin d'eux, et ils se dispersèrent non sans qu'Harry se tende un peu et garde un oeil sur le plus petit.

Hermione entendit une multitude de * _pop*_ dans le coin, de nombreux sorciers transplanaient dans le parc ce soir, exceptionnellement les sorts anti-intrusions avaient été levés. Il y avait aussi des portoloins, de ce fait il était conseillé de ne toucher aucun objet situés dans le parc mais allez donc dire ça à des gamins !

-Au fait, je ne vous ai pas avertis mais il y a mon jeune apprenti qui va venir ce soir. Fit Hermione à ses amis.

Ginny s'exclama bruyamment toute excitée.

-Ah mais c'est génial ! Tu as donc pris un apprenti !

-Oui, il s'appelle Adam, je pense qu'il ne va plus tarder, il est très ponctuel.

-Hermione j'ai appris que tu avais eu des nouvelles de Charlie, comment va t-il? Fit fait une éternité qu'on ne l'a pas vu. Il me tarde le mariage d'Ava et Ron !

-Oh...s'empourpra la jolie brune. Il... il va bien !

La rousse fit un petit sourire et nota bien davantage qu'Hermione rougissait gentiment à l'évocation de son plus grand-frère.

Hermione se maudissait pour ça, à quoi pensait-elle ? Bien sûr que Ginny lui évoquerait son frère, ses parents avaient du lui expliquer leur marché !

Ginny sembla regarder plus intensément son mari semblant surement vouloir lui dire quelque chose que seuls les amoureux comprennent. Harry fit un petit sourire à sa femme.

Hermione fut agacée et ne sut bien évidemment pas ce qu'ils savaient ou ce qu'ils pouvaient deviner au vu de leur tête mais ce petit intermède fut rapidement écourté par les acclamations de Ron mais aussi d'Ava.

Les deux jeunes futurs mariés étaient sur leur 31, Ron avait mis un costume trois pièces élégant et même chic de couleur gris-foncé et Ava une jolie robe bleu-ciel accentuant son regard vert-gris, ses fins cheveux chatain étaient entourés d'un magnifique diadème argenté rehaussés par de fines opales. Elle avait un tel sourire, un bonheur qui sortait par tous les pores de sa peau et de sa bouche.

Hermione en fut troublée un court instant, Morgane et tous les siens pouvaient en être témoins ces deux là étaient fou d'amour l'un pour l'autre !

Les accolades et les compliments n'arrêtérent pas de pleuvoir autour des femmes, c'est à croire qu'un concours de beauté allait s'instaurer à Poudlard ! Ava fut happée brusquement par sa belle-soeur qui lui chuchota quelque chose au creux de l'oreille, chose qui n'échappa pas à la brune qui se demandait de plus en plus ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire. Ava fit de gros yeux étonnés lorsque la rousse eu finit de délivrer son petit secret et eut un regard chaleureux envers Hermione.

Et alors comme ça on parlait sur son dos ? Hermione avait bien envie de refroidir Ginny mais quand elle entendit un "Hermione" derrière elle et qu'Adam apparu habillé dans un somptueux costume sorcier, elle en fut soufflée.

Bein oui c'est pas tous les jours qu'elle voyait un si beau garçon dans la fleur de l'âge il faut comprendre !

Adam quand à lui fut tout aussi subjuguée par la beauté de sa Maîtresse de Potions mais rapidement dut reprendre contenance devant les amis de la sorcière qui le regardait tous avec curiosité.

Lorsqu'Hermione présenta Adam aux deux couples il fut de suite adopté, ils discutèrent un peu puis à l'entente d'un tintement de cloche au niveau de l'entrée ils se décidèrent à bouger et entrer au château.

La soirée allait véritablement commencer pour le plus grand bonheur des invités et surtout d'Hermione !

XxXx

 _Quelques minutes plus tards, Grande-Salle de Poudlard,_

Minerva Mc Gonagall avait revêtue son plus beau chapeau pointu et sa plus belle robe écossaise de sa collection rehaussée d'un joli pourpoint rouge pour cette occasion. Le brouhaha cessa lorsqu'elle traversa la grande-salle jusqu'au pupitre. Les tableaux de Godric, Salazar, Holga et Rowena firent un sourire éblouissant derrière elle, certes, elle n'avait pas la loufoquerie ni la prestance d'Albus Dumbledore mais elle avait le chic pour faire taire du monde sur son passage et à part feu Séverus Rogue peu de monde pouvait se targuer d'une telle réussite.

-Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs je suis ravie d'être parmi vous et de célébrer comme il se doit le...

Harry baillait déjà, pas qu'elle était ennuyante Minerva, elle était bien gentille mais lui ça faisait depuis la Saint Glinglin qu'il entendait la même chose. Il regarda derrière lui les enfants, Hagrid s'en occupait sagement. Ginny lui avait fait les gros-yeux et soufflé à l'oreille qu'Hagrid n'était peut être pas la meilleure nounou de Poudlard, mais enfin Harry faisait confiance au barbu... il était si content de garder les petits !

Hermione écouta bien sûr le discours et applaudissait à tout rompre à chaque fin de phrase ce qui agaça Harry. Neville les avaient rejoint avec toute la clique des anciens de Gryffondors : Seamus, Dean, Fred et George Weasley, Olivier Dubois, Angelina Jonhson et sa meilleure amie Alicia et même Colin Crivey acclamèrent la Directrice si fort que l'attention se reporta sur eux tous.

Enfin Minerva passa le flambeau au Ministre de la Magie et l'appela, Hermione sentit son rire à deux doigt de sortir de sa gorge mais se retint à temps lorsqu'elle vit le Ministre prêts à se casser la figure dans les escaliers, un petit rictus moqueur apparu même sur les fines lèvres de la Directrice de Poudlard.

La Grande Salle était vraiment somptueuse, Adam ne savait où regarder, tout était brillant, doré, argenté, coloré et lustré. Le parquet de la Grande Salle luisait tout comme les plafonniers brillaient de mille-feux. Les tableaux rapatriés pour la plupart ici étaient sur leur 31 tout comme les invités aux cheveux gominés aux parfums d'ambres et de musc rivalisaient de couleurs, d'extravagances et de charmes.

Inévitablement les yeux d'Adam retournait sur la belle aux boucles brunes soyeuses. Hermione était magnifique ce soir, tout été soigneusement ajustée, mise en beauté par son maquillage sa peau paraissait fine et fraîche. Le jeune homme sentit son pouls s'accélérer lorsqu'elle fit un sourire éblouissant, sourire qui n'était pas destiné à lui mais à son amie, Ginny. Soudain, il sentit son ventre bouillonner lorsqu'un homme vint aborder la sorcière. Il semblait en grande conversation avec celle-ci qui le regardait avec...étonnement .

Cheveux blonds platine, carrure d'athlète et yeux gris. Ce que venait chercher Drago Malefoy auprès de la Gryffondor restait un mystère. Celui-ci était marié à une femme blonde, la douce Astoria située non loin de lui et qui gardait auprès d'elle le jeune Scorpius. Astoria semblait pensive, terne et même triste. Quand à leur fils il portait les même yeux gris que son père mais avec une pointe de douceur, ce que son père ne possédait pas.

Adam se sentit bien seul à cette place. Il voyait Hermione comme une petite amie potentielle, elle l'attirait. Il avait été tellement heureux qu'elle l'invite ici, il avait pensé qu'elle aurait un peu plus... Il était jaloux des autres hommes qui osaient poser son regard sur elle. Il savait qu'il avait peu de chance avec elle. Il eu un soupir, la soirée allait être longue !

Il se retourna à la recherche d'une boisson, aperçu un serveur avec des petits-fours non loin de lui, il s'approcha du plateau fourni et sans y faire garde sa main rencontra une autre fine et métissée. Il leva sa tête pour aperçevoir une jolie sorcière empourprée et génée qui s'excusa rapidement. Cette main appartenait à Rachel Piquett et Adam décida au vu de ses yeux d'ambre et à la chevelure noire tressée qu'il allait arrêter de penser à Hermione, qu'il devait arrêter de penser à elle, qu'elle n'allait de toute façon jamais le voir comme lui la voyait. C'était un combat perdu d'avance en atteste l'échange d'hibou venu d'un autre monde et des réactions toutes plus suspectes qu'avait Hermione.

Adam vrilla ses prunelles dans celle de la belle métisse. Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire, pas un de ceux qui vous tordait le ventre mais celui qui pouvait comme par enchantement égayer votre coeur.

XxXx

Hermione rendit le sourire à Ginny puis sentit imperceptiblement une pression sur son bras, elle se retourna et vit un regard d'acier sur elle et de fines canines lui faire un sourire avenant.

-Drago Malefoy ! Fit-elle surprise.

Que diable lui voulait-il se demanda t-elle pensivement, voilà des années qu'ils ne s'étaient vu et qu'ils s'étaient parlé.

-Et bien, je venais te saluer tout d'abord. Fit-il en lui présentant sa main, main qu'elle serra non sans appréhension et avec un étonnement qu'elle ne pouvait feindre sur son visage, mais quelle mouche lui avait piqué ? La saluer !? Lui qui la traitait comme une sang de bourbe pendant des années, il s'était bien excusé mais quand même il n'était pas devenu son ami loin de là !

-J'ai entendu tes talents de potionniste vanté par Mrs Mac Gonagall et donc je venais te féliciter...

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Il la félicitait ! Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Un Malefoy ne venait pas féliciter quelqu'un sans une raison. Elle sentit un instant d'hésitation dans la fin de la phrase du blond et aperçu comme un doute dans le visage racé aux perles grises. Sa voix un instant éraillée confirma son instinct lorsqu'il lui dit :

-J'ai un service à te demander, mais...il n'est pas pour moi. C'est pour mon épouse. Souffla t-il gêné.

-Ton épouse ? Reprit-elle avec aplomb espérant savoir enfin le fin mot de cette histoire, vite qu'il accouche et elle en serai débarrassé ! Pas qu'il l'embêtait le blond-platine, non, mais Harry ne cessait de lui lancer des œillades appuyées et la foule semblait très intéressée par leur échange, les gens se retournaient sur eux. Allons bon, voilà qu'une vie sociale lui serait attribuée et pas avec n'importe qui !

Doucement il s'avança vers elle puis sentit un sort d'insonorité, un informulé que fit Malefoy bien sûr d'un geste parfait et qui finit par s'abattre sur eux. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il était sérieux, ici, en plein milieux d'un foule qui ne s'extasiait que d'une seule chose cancaner sur le dos des gens ?

-Hermione Granger, je sais que tu ne me portes pas dans mon coeur. Fit-il d'un ton très bas, presque grave, ses yeux braqués dans les siens, sérieux. Quand à moi je n'en ai que faire de toi et de tes amis. Mais...je sais que tu es l'une des sorcières les plus brillantes de notre génération et je te prie de bien vouloir m'écouter jusqu'au bout, ensuite tu en feras à ta guise. La seule chose que je te demanderai c'est de ne rien dévoiler de ma conversation.

Elle ne sut si c'était les paroles graves, le choc des flatteries, la promiscuité de leurs corps, si c'était parce qu' elle sentait l'halène du blond ou la vue de son visage crispé mais Hermione sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

-Astoria mon épouse qui est juste derrière va très mal.

Hermione discrètement décolla ses yeux du blond vers une créature blonde située non loin de Drago Malefoy. Hermione reçue un choc.

La jolie plante qu'était Astoria Greengrass était malheureuse. Oh elle était toujours aussi belle, gracieuse, telle une princesse venue des contes de fées, elle était en tout point parfaite. Mais ses yeux trahissaient une grande tristesse. Elle tenait de ses mains pales aux longs doigts fin son fils Scorpius qui semblait s'ennuyer mortellement. Astoria ne le voyait même pas.

-Qu'a t-elle ? Fit doucement la brune qui convergea vers son acolyte.

-Personne n'en sait rien. Enfin, aucun médicomage ne s'avance sur l'origine des symptômes. Mais Astoria est un peu dépressive depuis que ses parents sont décédés. Et puis il y a eu cette fausse-couche aussi.

Hermione plongea dans le gris acier de Malefoy. Il semblait véritablement peiné pour sa femme, elle en était soufflée. Mais pourquoi lui racontait t-il ça ? Il se livrait à elle. Elle n'était même pas médecin !

-Malefoy...Je...je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrai lui être utile...

-Et bien je pensais que peut être tu connaîtrai quelqu'un qui aurait un remède contre ça, ou bien toi ! Toi tu pourrai l'aider ! ... Elle a reçue des potions pour la calmer, des potions anti-dépressives mais... mais rien ne marche j'ai même l'impression que c'est de pire en pire !

Hermione vit dans le regard du blond un véritable effroi. Quelque chose en Hermione se brisa. Elle se sentit touchée par l'amour que portait Drago Malefoy à sa femme.

-Et bien... marmonna Hermione, terriblement gênée.

Que pouvait-elle dire ? Que pouvait-elle faire ?

Des brouhahas et des exclamations proclamées de toute part s'amplifièrent soudainement, autour d'eux les gens se mirent à applaudir, à taper du pieds, les lumières vacillèrent. La fête allait commencer et Hermione se sentit toujours aussi mal. Elle vit Malefoy la regarder avec espoir ce qui accentua d'autant plus sa gêne.

-Malefoy honnêtement je ne sais pas quoi te dire, j'aimerai t'aider mais pas où commencer ? Lui dit-elle. Je ne suis pas médicomage et puis le domaine neurologique n'est pas ma spécialité. Chaque potion que je peux faire peux prendre des années d'expérimentation et même si je commençais maintenant et bien Astoria pourrait-être déjà...

Malefoy se mit à siffler de mécontentement, ses sourcils se plièrent en une virgule meurtrière.

-Alors quoi ? Tu penses que ma femme est condamnée d'avance ? Tu penses qu'elle va se laisser mourir, c'est ça que tu es en train de me dire ? Se fâcha t-il avec un regard de glace contrastant sévèrement avec ses joues devenues rouge.

Elle était allé trop loin, elle se gifla mentalement et mordit dans sa lèvre. Ses mots avaient dépassés sa pensée.

-Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Se rattrapa t-elle.

-Et pourtant tu l'as dit ! Siffla t-il.

Et il tourna le dos en faisant voler sa cape en soie fine se dirigeant déjà vers sa femme et son fils brisant alors le sort qui les protégeaient de toute oreille indiscrète.

-Non, attends Malefoy ! Attends !

Il stoppa avec un instant d'hésitation avant de se retourner vers elle.

Elle se rapprocha de lui en trottinant, mortifiée dans la lumière rouge tamisée puis bleue. Un fond sonore d'un titre moldu beuglait un air de disco-zouk. Elle se mit à lui crier presque :

-Je..je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça. Je veux que tu comprennes que mon travail n'est ni quelque chose de sûr et encore moins une promesse de victoire. Je peux essayer...de trouver quelque chose mais qui me dis que ça va marcher ? Et puis j'ai du travail en ce moment même, des commandes...

-Essayes ! Fit le blond, un air de défi dans la voix.

-Quoi ?

-Et bien je suis prêt à te payer, un prix qu'il faut et qui te remboursera chaque centime d'ingrédients que tu auras utilisé. Si ça marche je te récompenserai à ta juste valeur.

-Mais.. mais enfin ! Bégaya t-elle. Ca n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! Il me faut plus de substances, le moindre fait, le moindre symptôme doit être décrit par Astoria. Il faut que tu me dises ce qu'elle a pris, ce qui n'a pas marché...enfin c'est un travail monstrueux ! Fit-elle ahurie par le comportement du blond. Il en avait de bonnes lui !

-Pas de soucis, tu me diras quand tu seras libre pour régler les détails. Tu as un apprenti en plus, il fait tourner des têtes ce soir à ce que je vois...Astoria est libre également nous passerons des heures s'il le faut ! Mais je sais que je peux compter sur toi, je t'envoie un hibou !

Et il la planta là au,milieu de la grande salle bombant le torse d'un air satisfait.

Alors là !

Elle était dévastée !

Déboussolée.

Mais elle s'était faite avoir !

...

Bon réagit Hermione.

-Je vais me saouler ! S'entendit elle dire tout haut.

Elle se dirigea vers le bar, Harry stagnait autour de la bière, Ron du côté des cocktails. Elle allait prendre du champagne, juste une petite coupette...

En fait deux...

C'était le samedi 30 Avril, il était près de 22 heures, la fête commençait à peine et Hermione commençait déjà à avoir mal au crâne.

XxXx

En face d'Hermione, Ginny était déjà pompette et qui dit pompette dit cheveux débraillés, et gouttes de sueurs perlant sur le front et les pommettes. Elle était morte de rire à l'entente du détail croustillant de la vie des professeurs de Poudlard que lui racontait un Neville rouge-coquelicot qui essayait tant bien que mal de retenir son fou-rire tout en racontant ses histoires. Harry plus que pompette avait déjà taché sa belle chemise blanche à cause d'un petit-four que Ron lui avait malencontreusement renversé dessus et depuis la fin du discours il tuait le temps à coups de whisky Pur-Feu, cocktails et champagne français. C'était sur le compte du Ministère et des ses impôts autant en profiter!

Donc le survivant se bourrait au comptoir de Poudlard déjà Hermione trouvait ça limite craignosse mais enfin elle ne disait rien, elle n'était pas son épouse. Et puis d'ailleurs il faisait ce qu'il voulait, qu'il vomisse sur le parquet s'il le désirait, elle était pas dans un meilleur état que lui enfin psychologiquement. Elle fixa le brun dans l'espoir de comprendre son comportement et son laisser-aller.

Elle c'était normal, Malefoy venait de lui tendre un traquenard et elle bécasse qu'elle était s'était jetée en plein dedans ! Alors que lui...

Harry se lassait visiblement des fêtes, ou alors il était triste que personne ne vienne le voir ? Quel imbécile aussi de faire le pilier de comptoir comme ça. Qui voudrait l'aborder maintenant ? Non mais regardez-moi cette tenue : cravate éjectée, chemise tâchée et mine alcoolisée ! Dans quelque temps il ferait son discours, discours qu'elle avait achevé hier soir non sans une pointe d'amusement. Il avait intérêt à ne pas tout gâcher sinon elle allait le baffer ! Il était pitoyable, encore heureux qu'il y avait Ron qui sauvait un peu l'image du trio d'or qu'ils représentaient, d'ailleurs où était-il passé ? Ava sirotait un jus avec un groupe de jeune sorcière et semblait plutôt à son aise.

Hermione plissa des yeux pour se concentrer dans la foule devant elle et repéra un éclair roux situé non loin d'elle. Elle laissa sa cinquième coupette sur le comptoir et se leva jusqu'à arriver devant son ami.

Ron était hilare devant la mine un peu revêche de ...Marcus Flint. Il était carrément bidonné en plein milieu de la piste de danse ! Ca dansait le rock, ça se déhanchait en tout sens et ce corniaud se fendait la poire pour je ne sais quelle raison. Mystérieusement le fait de voir Ron aussi hystérique la fit sourire, enfin imperceptiblement. Elle rencontra pour la seconde fois de la soirée les yeux rieur de Drago Malefoy, lui aussi semblait prendre plaisir à la scène, mais rien que de voir sa tête et son sourire satisfait elle n'avait plus trop envie de savoir ce qui c'était passé donc elle décida de tourner sa tête dans une autre direction,non merci, elle en avait eu assez de son sourire pour le reste de la soirée !

C'est marrant elle était cernée de serpents, tiens donc, Blaise Zabini en costume sorcier trois pièces de couleur vert faisait la cour à...Lavande Brown ! Et pas des moindres s'il vous plait, une danse lascive sur du David Bowie, si si c'est possible...

Nom d'un Dumbledore en string ! Lavande Brown avait teint ses cheveux en rouge et avait une robe disons...pas très réglementaire. Enfin venant d'une fille comme Lavande rien n'était très étonnant ! Celle-ci tourna sa tête vers elle et lui fit un sourire magnifiquement hypocrite de toutes ses belles dents, elle le lui retourna au centuple sous son regard étonné et pan dans tes dents fausses-blondes, enfin, fausse... coloré !

Oui elle ne l'aimait pas et c'était comme ça. Non mais imaginez un peu des cheveux rouge pétant, une vue sur un décolleté monstrueux, bientôt un de ses sein allait se faire la malle, le summum de la vulgarité même.

Elle préférait encore subir le regard courroucé de Drago Malefoy que de subir une conversation avec Lavande Brown, pour vous dire.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, Hermione Granger ! Fit une voix rieuse à ses côtés la tirant de la vision dantesque de la capillarité de Lavande. Les yeux bleus taquins de Fred Weasley venu d'on ne sait où, semblait s'amuser. S'amuser d'elle en plus, bah quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait de drôle ?

-Elle ne serait pas un peu...

-Oui George elle est même complètement...

-Rhô mais laissez moi tranquille vous deux ! Rouspeta Hermione.

-Mais nous n'avons rien fait ! Fit innocemment George.

-C'est ça ! Railla la brune. Et moi je suis la sainte vierge !

Une répartie qui fit exploser de rire les jumeaux.

-Hermione, fit Fred encore hilare, l'alcool te va bien, tu devrai venir au Chaudron Baveur avec nous, on s'amuse comme des fous ! Des paroles bien sûr qu'appuya son jumeau, ses mains posées sur les épaules de son frère.

Mais Hermione ne pu malheureusement rien répondre parce qu'une voix pincée mais amusée fit son apparition :

-Messieurs Weasley, la soirée vous convient à ce que je peux voir Monsieur Flint a encore du mal à se débarrasser du sort lancé à son encontre. Votre frère se fait une joie de l'aider...enfin je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit très efficace, vous pourriez peut être y jeter un oeil. Fit une Minerva MacGonagall dans une forme olympique.

Fred topa discrètement dans la main de son frère, à moins que ça soit l'inverse, à ce niveau de la soirée et vu le nombre de coupes qu'elle s'était envoyée, Hermione ne savait plus trop qui était qui.

Les jumeaux n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus pour partir aider un vieil ennemi, sous la bénédiction de leur ancienne Directrice de Maison !

-Minerva ! Lâcha Hermione non sans une pointe de nervosité et lui tendant sa main afin de la saluer comme il se devait cette dame, oui nerveusement car si elle était venue vers elle c'était sûrement pas sans raison.

-Miss Granger je suis ravie que vous soyez venue cette année pour le Bal ! Ah vous êtes splendide aux couleurs de Gryffondor bien sûr !

Elle s'entendit grommeler un "de rien" enfin quelque chose du style qui fit froncer les deux sourcils de la Directrice, et alors, elle avait le droit de ne pas être très cohérente tout de même ! Le champagne lui faisait tourner la tête de plus en plus , au moins ça avait le mérite de la déshi-Déshibo-déshibotionner. Enfin quelque chose du style.

-...et j'ai donc entendu que Neville m'a...

...

Hermione n'entendait plus rien à part une voix qui scandait : Let's dance...

-Miss Granger ?

...

Hermione sentit ses paupières lourdes se fermer et même bloquer sur la robe de Minerva. Les lumières roses firent ressortir le motif à carreaux de la robe, comme une des nappes de chez Mme Piedodue, c'était moche en plus d'être cucul.

-Miss Granger ? Hermione ! Vous êtes toute rouge! Il faut que vous vous asseyez !

Sa voix ressemblait à un disque rayé des années yéyé. Mais cette voix lui parlait. Elle comprit que son homologue aux yeux verts et à la peau ridée s'inquiétait.

-Hein ? Fit elle d'une voix pâteuse. Il fait chaud ! Cria t-elle.

-Venez avec moi ! Fit cette voix impérieuse.

-Non mais ça va aller, vous en faites pas ! Je vais m'asseoir là bas. Se ressaisit-elle tout en jetant son bras vers l'entrée de la salle, bras qui faillit se faire arracher par un danseur venu de je ne sais-où.

Elle sentit une pogne de fer la prendre par la manche, elle sentit ses pieds zigzaguer et la piste de danse un peu plus floue.

-Mais ça va aller ! Râla t-elle.

-Suivez-moi ! Ordonna cette voix froide qui resserra encore plus ses doigts pinçant presque sa peau.

-Vous avez d'leau ? Lui dit elle soudainement alors qu'ils arrivaient non loin d'un banc à l'entrée de la salle, là où l'air était un peu plus frais.

-J'ai mieux que de l'eau Miss Granger ! Fit cette voix à présent pincée.

La directrice la jeta presque sur le banc et sortit de son minuscule sac quelques fioles. Hermione se sentit un instant très conne. Elle était potionniste et elle-même n'avait même pas pensé à apporter des potions anti-gueules de bois !

-Vous prenez...

-Je sais ce qu'il faut prendre merci ! Coupa sèchement la brune non sans arracher la fiole des mains de la sorcière aux yeux secs.

Elle déboucha la fine fiole et sentit l'odeur caractéristique de l'anis vieillie, de l'herbe sèchée et de la réglisse fermentée. C'était dégueulasse mais il fallait bien le boire au risque de se ridiculiser et terminer avec un horrible mal de tête.

XxXx

Colin Crivey flashait à n'en plus finir chaque personne sur la piste de danse, des pieds délicats des jeunes sorcières dans la fleur de l'âge, aux bouclettes grises et à la mise en pli parfaite des sorciers bedonnants. Il ne photographiait pas les visages, un parti pris dans sa carrière de photographe professionnel qui en déstabilisait plus d'un...

Mais ce soir là Colin ne sut à quel saint se vouer, le gratin du tout sorcier s'en donnait à coeur joie, l'ambiance était survoltée, la lumière splendide bref tout était combiné pour faire de beaux clichés.

L'air était lourd et bientôt il fit tomber sa veste non loin de l'ex rouge et or, Hermione Granger. Celle-ci semblait reprendre ses esprits non sans avaler un grand verre d'eau. Il lui fit une grimace compatissante appareil-photo à la main et s'assit à ses côtés.

-C'est le champagne, hein ? Ca fait toujours mal au crâne, j'en ai fait les frais l'année dernière. Commenta t-il.

Hermione avala sa gorgée d'eau et lui sourit.

-Oui j'en ai un peu trop abusé...mais ça c'est arrangé !

Il vit sa main fine tenir ce verre ourlé d'une fine trace de rouge à lèvre couleur bordeaux sur le cristal.

-Dis...dis-moi je peux photographier ? Fit-il frénétiquement en pointant du doigt le verre.

-Ca ? S'étonna la brune tendant le verre devant lui. Oui tu peux ! Ria t-elle devant la mine fascinée du photographe.

Il commença à faire sa mise au point puis à faire ses photos.

-Maintenant avec toi dessus ! Allez ! S'enthousiasma t-il.

Elle éclata de rire et fit un non avec son doigt. Mais Colin vit en un instant les délicats yeux rieurs de couleur noisette tourner un instant en un fabuleux éclat d'or. Ils s'agrandirent de surprise, sa mâchoire se contracta et la surprise transcendèrent ses traits. Son regard était tourné vers la porte d'entrée de la Salle.

Il ne réfléchi même pas, son flash crépita. Il tenait une photo portrait splendide !

Une fois son regard relevé de l'objectif il vit l'objet de la réaction de la jeune sorcière, un homme au cheveux roux attachés en catogan à la carrure d'athlète apparut, le visage buriné de tâches de rousseur il semblait observer la foule. Celui-ci portait une veste d'un autre genre en peau de dragon, ce devait être une véritable petite fortune ! Sans oublier le pantalon droit noir et des chaussures élégantes noires également qui scintillaient prodigieusement, certainement des écailles de dragons. Mais il releva son introspection sur son visage, ça n'était pas sans lui rappeler quelqu'un... Bill Weasley... mais ce n'était pas lui, un cousin peut être ?

La réaction de la sorcière ne se fit pas attendre et Colin n'en rata pas une miette car c'était une évidence, Hermione était attirée par cette homme là. Elle s'avança muette, doucement comme subjuguée jusqu'à lui, il se tourna vers elle alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui et manqua presque de se rompre le cou ou d'avoir une apoplexie, il avait l'air nerveux en tout cas. Il l'observait alors qu'elle se demandait si c'était bien lui, si elle ne rêvait pas. Lui vit son visage ahurie, son décolleté, sa robe et sa finesse. Elle vit son élégance, sa simplicité, ses mains qui tremblaient et ses yeux inquisiteurs. Il lui fit alors un sourire éblouissant, dans ses yeux se lurent une promesse celle de lui appartenir,une flamme vacillait dans ses yeux celle du désir,du plaisir et sans attendre elle se lança dans ses bras.

L'éclat d'un flash fit faiblir l'étreinte des bras musclé et protecteur de Charlie Weasley qui se décolla légèrement d'elle mais elle resserra ses mains autour de la taille du roux qui comprit que sa belle ne voulait pas partir, pas maintenant. Colin pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait les flasher dans tous les sens, elle voulait encore prolonger ce moment unique.

XxXx

Merlin tout puissant elle était magnifique !

Sa robe pourpre toute en finesse et en élégance épousait sa courbe féminine à la perfection, elle sentait divinement bon ses cheveux doux chatouillaient son menton. Elle n'était pas si petite que ça. Il ferma encore quelques secondes ses yeux profitant de cette étreinte puis il desserra ses bras pour rencontrer enfin ses yeux, deux perles mouillées par...l'émotion.

Elle lui fit un sourire, il se gratta alors la joue, presque gêné. Il se racla la gorge et lui pris ses mains fines.

-Hermione, tu...on va au parc ? Proposa t-il.

Elle lui souffla un "oui" et se dirigèrent ensemble main dans la main vers un endroit plus propice à l'échange et au calme d'une première rencontre.


	11. Extase des Sens-c'est chaud-

_**Nda**_ _ **: Hello ! ENJOY LEMON !**_

* * *

 _Le 30 Avril 2007, 23h09, Parc de Poudlard,_

Hermione sentit son coeur se soulever lorsque Charlie l'emmena vers le lac. La nuit était instalée et la lune brillait déjà fort. Charlie tenait la main fine de la sorcière, il souriait et ne cesser de la regarder tout en marchant à ses côtés.

-Je ne pensais pas te voir aussi tôt... Fit Hermione la gorge sérrée par l'émotion.

-Je sais. Fit le visage illuminé par la lune. Je voulais te faire cette surprise. Charlie était lui aussi emprunt d'une grande émotion, son coeur battait à tout rompre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bords de l'eau. Hermione frissona. Elle savait que l'histoire avait commençée depuis le premier parchemin et qu'à présent l'histoire allait s'écrire, ici. Et si l'émotion était si forte c'était peut être parce que l'endroit de cette rencontre était justement Poudlard. Sa seconde maison, celle qui avait fait devenir la femme qu'elle était.

Charlie se plaça alors derrière la brune l'enlaçant de ses bras musclés la protégeant quelque peu de la fraîcheur de la nuit ce qui fit fondre littéralement la sorcière. Elle ferma les yeux sous la caresse du roux qui délicatement posa son menton et sa joue tout contre ses cheveux, il déposa ensuite un baiser sur son oreille. Elle se laissa aller.

Hermione tourna légerement sa tête faisant accéder alors au roux sa bouche tentatrice. Il fondit sur elle plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait pensé lui arrachant alors un plaisir vibrant, elle se tourna pour être face à lui et prolongea alors ce baiser en un échange intense, leurs langues livrèrent un fabuleux ballet provoquant aux deux amoureux de merveilleuses sensations.

Hermione profitait et Charlie se sentit revivre en l'espace de quelques secondes lorsqu'il vit ses yeux fermées et sa gorge offerte. Elle était à lui et lui à elle, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait signifier dans ses baisers et dans ses caresses.

Charlie rompit le baiser soudainement provoquant à Hermione une surprise elle ouvrit ses yeux et vit le sourire moqueur du roux. Cela lui fit immédiatement penser aux jumeaux. Ils leur ressemblait d'une certaine manière mais Charlie avait indéniablement cette flamme unique et surtout un charme incontestable.

-Je pense que mon entrée à été magistrale non ? Plaisanta t-il.

-Ah oui certainement Monsieur Weasley, mais le plus magistral c'est mon magnifique sauté dans vos bras !

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble puis ils se parlèrent de longues minutes. Ils échangèrent sur le monde, sur eux, sur leurs vies respectives.

Hermione demanda des nouvelles de Titus et Charlie de Star-Blue.

Et puis souvent, très souvent la conversation était interrompue par le souffle de Charlie tout près de la sorcière, il ne cessait de lui sourire et de la regarder. Il prenait ses lèvres et plaçait ses mains en coupe sur son visage, il l'embrassait et bien sûr elle y répondait mettant toute sa fougue, son envie et son désir dans chacun de ses gestes.

XxXx

 _Pendant ce temps là, Grande Salle de Poudlard,_

Colin était encore sur son petit nuage avec les photos qu'il tenait rien qu'avec celle d'Hermione et de son rouquin il savait qu'il allait faire un malheur.

Il alla rejoindre la "team Gryffondor" afin de s'hydrater. Il se servi une limonade à la cannelle et entendit l'un des jumeaux se féliciter de la venue...d'un de leur frêre ainé !

-Maman ne va pas y croire quand elle saura que Charlie est venu ici !

-Et surtout qu'il a enlacé Hermione ! Répondit grivoisement l'autre jumeau.

Ginny qui n'était pas en reste pour autant pris la défense de son amie en disant :

-Oh mais arrêtez un peu ! Lâchez-les ! Harry et moi étions au courant bien avant vous qu'ils s'écrivaient et qu'ils étaient en relation, rien d'étonnant à ça !

-Du calme sister ! Attends... tu as dis qu'Harry était au courant, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne nous a rien dit ! Oh le traître ! Fit l'un des roux en fixant le Survivant.

Harry qui était à côté de sa femme s'étouffa à moitié dans sa liqueur à la prune tandis que Ginny fit les yeux les plus noirs de sa collection à l'encontre de ses frères. Fleur et Bill se mélaient aussi au groupe avec le petit Ted Lupin qui prenait quelques vacances chez les Weasley et qui semblait accroché à une autre petite poupée bien vivante sembable à sa maman : Victoire.

Colin n'en revenait pas, ainsi Hermione en pinçait pour Charlie Weasley, le dresseur de dragons ? Cool ! Avec un peu de chance il pourrait faire un reportage photo en Roumanie ! Mais très vite il se concentra sur les Weasley, ils semblaient être en proie à une bataille familiale qui généralement étaient assez drôle...

-Vous êtes irrécupérable vous deux ! Bon courage pour vos femmes ! Piqua Ginny.

Les jumeaux se gaussèrent de leur soeur, sans oublier Ron couvert de sueur qui était là depuis quelques secondes et qui s'abreuvait généreusement d'une bierraubeurre tout en essayant de suivre l'histoire. Il n'avait pas tout à fait saisit la situation étant donné qu'il était sur la piste de danse et avec des collegues de travail donc jusque là il n'avait rien vu.

-Mais nos futurs épouses vont très bien, mais merci de t'en soucier Ginerva !

Ginny ricana et Ron leva les yeux aux ciels. Ces deux là n'étaient pas encore prêts pour le mariage, enfin...

-Mais on est très content pour eux, attention ! Fit Fred. C'est juste que...

-C'est incroyablement romantique ! Completa George en fesant une scène des plus drôle, il mima une mèche de cheveux qu'il replaçait derrière son oreille pendant que Fred lui prit sa taille et l'enlaça par derrière attirant tous les regards et surtout les rires des Gryffons présents.

-Nous réécrivons l'histoire ! Fit ironiquement Fred.

-Mais à notre manière bien sûr ! Termina George.

-Mais...de quoi ils parlent ? Fit Ron qui fronça des sourcils, perdu.

XxXx

 _23h45, Quelque part dans Poudlard,_

-J'avais oublié à quel point Poudlard était gigantesque ! Murmura Hermione.

-Moi aussi ! Fit Charlie qui se pressait à côté d'elle. Et pourtant, reprit-il c'est pas faute de l'avoir parcouru de long en large ! Aves un petite nostalgie dans les yeux et un sourire toujours aussi moqueur.

Hermione appréciait à chaque instant la présence de Charlie qui était rassurante, ce n'était pas un moulin à parole mais pas un timide non plus, il respectait les silences et maniait l'humour comme personne, beaucoup plus subtil que certain Weasley...

Main dans la main ils visitaient le château. Ils savaient qu'à cette heure ils ne risquaient pas le moins du monde de trouver quelqu'un sur leurs pas, tant est si bien qu'ils se perdaient eux même dans les couloirs et les escaliers.

La lune reflétaient à travers les vitres et vitraux des ombres venues d'un autre monde. Loin de faire peur aux deux ex-Gryffondors qu'ils étaient ils savouraient cette escapade nocturne sans avoir la peur du concierge et de sa chatte. L'un des avantages du Bal de fin d'année c'était bien d'avoir carte blanche étant donné que les élèves pouvaient retourner chez eux.

-Et si on allait dans notre salle Commune ? Fit Hermione, prise d'une soudaine envie.

La petite flamme d'aventure vrillait dans les prunelles noisettes de la belle ce qui fit dresser quelques poils sur les avant bras de Charlie et il ressentit un doux picottement le long de sa nuque. Merlin qu'elle était affriolante cette femme ! Il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser une telle demande !

-Avec plaisir ! Lui répondit-il non sans lui soutirer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres ce qui fit frisonner sa belle puis la fit rire.

Ils continuèrent à évoquer les souvenirs ce qui le plus souvent provoqua des explosions de rire de l'un et de l'autre.

-Ah mince on a oublié une chose ! Fit la brune. Alors qu'ils avançaient vers leur salle, le tableau de la Grosse Dame se dessina nettement.

\- Quoi ? La Grosse Dame ? S'étonna Charlie. C'est pas un problème pour moi !

Hermione eu un regard surpris envers son rouquin, mais se sentit prise d'un fou-rire quelques secondes plus tards lorsque Charlie se trémoussa jusqu'à mettre ses mains dans ses cheveux qu'il avait défait de son élastique.

-Ma Dame ? Ma Chère ! Ma dame ? Je sais que ça fait un moment que nous nous sommes vus ? Vous souvenez vous de moi ? Fit-il au tableau d'une voix fleurie et mielleuse.

La Grosse Dame endormie jusqu'alors se reveilla. Ses petits yeux s'étonnèrent du spectacle et ses bonnes joues bien en chairs se mirent à rougir violemment. Son collier de perles tressauta tout comme sa voix de soprano :

-Charlie Weasley !

Hermione sentit son rire se muer en quinte de toux. D'ailleurs la Grosse-Dame ne l'avait même pas vue trop occupée à regarder son chouchou d'élève lui faire la cour. En quelques secondes l'entrée fut libérée arrachant à Charlie un sourire victorieux.

 _XxXx_

 _00h05, Grande Salle de Poudlard,_

Harry Potter était nerveux.

Hermione avait sans aucun doute écrit un merveilleux papier comme à son habitude mais quelque chose lui fesait dire qu'il se trompait, et que, encore une fois elle s'était défilée. Mais où était-elle passée ?

Il balaya la salle fébrilement à la recherche de cheveux bruns savamment bouclés, d'une robe brillante de couleur rouge-sang mais il ne la voyait pas.

Minerva McGonagall racla sa gorge à ses côtés. Il faut dire qu'une fois installé au pupitre le silence régnait en maître. Le Sauveur allait clamer un nouveau discours comme il était de tradition depuis maintenant huit ans.

Il senti le regard appuyé de sa femme au premier rang, celui d'Hagrid brillant qui tenait le petit dans ses bras endormi, le regard embué de Neville ne lui inspira que de la gêne parce qu'il avait en partie entraîné son ami en buvant de l'alcool outrageusement sauf que lui en avait l'habitude et que maintenant à la place d'un estomac il avait un trou.

Et que dire de la mine des jumeaux Weasley, réjouis ? Du regard impénétrable de son ex-meilleur ennemi Drago Malefoy qui l'observait.

En cet instant plus que jamais il se sentit seul, il n'aimait pas les bals, il n'aimait pas la foule. Il aurait tout donné pour être chez lui et regarder ses garçons dormir, chérir sa femme...

La main de Minerva qui tapota son omoplate l'engagea à commencer même si estomac se tordait douloureusement. Il posa une dernière fois son regard, cette fois-ci vers Ron qui voyait bien sa gêne à lui. Il lui lança un sourire confiant et mit subtilement ses deux pouces en l'air.

 **Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs,**

 **Pour ce huitième anniversaire de la fin de la Guerre de Poudlard, je tenais à remercier l'ensemble de la communauté Sorcière, la directrice de Poudlard et bien sûr le Ministre de la Magie. Les bénéfices de cette soirée et vos dons iront pour l'hôpital Ste Mangouste et je suis grès de votre généreuse contribution à tous.**

 **Ce soir est pour moi une soirée particulière.** Harry contempla cette phrase quelques instants et continua. **C'est une soirée qui doit nous rappeler à tous le sacrifice de fabuleux sorciers qui ont donné de leur vie pour nous. Nous rappeler que les valeurs de l'amitié, de l'amour, de la force à aller de l'avant sont essentielles, indispensable. De ne pas nous disperser dans le mensonge, la vanité, la félonie et la barbarie. Jamais.**

 **Vous vous direz sans doute que chaque année c'est le même discours avec le même refrain. Les mêmes paroles avec les mêmes rappels. Et vous vous en lassez tout comme moi.** Harry fronça des sourcils, comment avait-elle pu marquer ça ? Il était là pour aider les gens pas pour lui ! C'était une commémoration pas une plainte personnelle !

 **Et...** Fallait-il qu'il lise la suite ? Il y avait du remous là-dessous, les gens le regardait d'un air complètement ahurie. Quelque chose céda en lui lorsqu'il vit le regard emplit de compréhesion de son filleul, si jeune et pourtant si mature, Ted Lupin. Tant pis, il allait la lire jusqu'au bout.

 **Et..donc,** répéta t-il son sans sentir ses yeux se brouiller, **c'est en toute modestie que je vous dis ceci : ne vous retournez pas sur les faits des uns et des autres. L'avenir nous appartient.**

 **Que l'on soit un ancien Sepentard...** il s'arrêta , bon sang de bonsoir qu'est ce qu'elle avait encore une fois marqué ? Pris au piège des centaines de regards il ne pouvait lire le reste du discours silencieusement. Il regarda le papier et ses lettre aux boucles aériennes. Il continua non sans grincer des dents, **que l'on soit un ancien de n'importe quelle maison, de n'importe quelle famille nous devons rester souder et nous faire confiance. Nous avons jugés les coupables, innocentés ceux qui n'avaient rien à se reprocher. A présent allons de l'avant ! Battons les préjugés, ouvrons nos bras à la tolérance de l'autre !**

Et c'était tout ! Il retourna le papier dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une phrase finale mais non terminé.

- **Et bien... messieurs dames, voilà c'était mon discours de cette année !**

Des clappements se firent entendre ça et là jusqu'à ce que l'applaudissement se fissent entendre en un claquement général. Rouge, gêné, Harry se tortillait mal à l'aise devant son pupitre. Ah elle l'avait joué à la mauvaise Hermione, elle s'était bien moquée de lui !

Lorsqu'il descendit Ginny le prit dans ses bras dans une accolade amoureuse et passionnée, tandis que Ron semblait avoir un rire moqueur. Olivier Dubois à ses côtés semblait mi figue-mi raisin, George et Fred semblait terriblement amusé par un point imaginaire derrière lui. Ils avaient tous bien remarqué que son discours était rocambolesque et pour la première fois depuis la soirée, Harry se sentit bien, il fit un geste à la petite Victoire et au petit Teddy avant de rire à gorge déployée.

XxXx

 _Loin du fameux discours, Salle Commune des Gryffondors,_

Hermione bascula sur un fauteuil et se mit à haleter, Charlie venait d'enlever la bretelle de sa robe fine ornée de dentelles et de fleurs bordeaux qui scintillaient à la lueur crépusculaire.

Hermione savait qu'en cet instant Harry lirait ce fameux discours, le sien pour ainsi dire mais elle n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qui lui importait à présent c'était Charlie, rien d'autre.

Il emprisonna son sein entre le tissu et sa main puis happa ce téton gonflé de désir arrâchant à la brune un gémissement absolument divin.

Charlie avait sa hampe dressée de plaisir dans son pantalon, il avait une envie irrépréssible de se frotter à elle mais il attendit patiemment, goutant préalablement chaque recoin de peau, chaque parcelle de son corps déshabillant peu à peu la Gryffondor qui ne cessait de se tortiller de plaisir sur le fauteuil.

Lorsqu'il enleva entièrement sa robe il découvrit un corps fin, exquis, blanc. Sa poitrine se soulevait à chaque assaut de sa bouche sur la peau, il la lêchait, goutait pendant qu'elle mettait sa main dans ses cheveux et gémissait.

Il arrêta un instant pour enlever ses habits mais ne resista pas à contempler encore ce corps fin devant lui. Elle avait le visage rougi. Elle se releva imperceptiblement puis l'aida à enlever sa chemise lui offrant ainsi une vue plongeante sur ses seins. Elle lui fit un sourire et fondit sur ses lèvres engageant alors un ballet des plus fièvreux, un de ceux qu'il n'avais jamais véritablement connu.

Il arracha son pantalon difficilement ce qui fit rire Hermione. Putain même son sourire était trop beau. Il lecha sa joue ce qui fit arrêter son rire.

-On se moque de moi petite Lionne ? Lui fit-il taquin une fois assis sur le fauteuil à ses côtés.

Elle ronronna presque puis fit de somptueuses caresses papillons sur son dos lui arrachant un sourire extatique.

-Mhhh je vois que mon dragon ne dis plus rien à présent ...la lionne serait elle efficace ? Dit-elle d'une voix calme mais non moins chaude.

Il attaqua sa bouche sans même qu'elle ne puisse plus rien dire, à présent débarrassé de tout vêtement il se plaqua sur elle, sentant son pénis frottait son bas-ventre. Automatiquement elle bougea son bassin tout en lechant son cou, ses bras fins autour de sa taille à lui.

Merlin elle le rendait commplètement fou !

Ses deux yeux noisettes se mirent à s'embuer de plaisir lorsqu'il caressa doucement l'entrée de son vagin, il tatonna à la recherche du bouton d'or. Elle écarta soudainement ses jambes, arrêta ses baisers dans le cou et se mit à soupirer. Elle se laissa retomber sur les oreillers et de somptueux petits cris, savoureux mélanges de ronronnement, feulemment et de mots se mirent à fleurir de sa bouche.

Il caressait son clitoris et la regardait prendre son plaisir. Hermione sentit ses doigts qui la transportait mais elle gardait les yeux ouverts, elle voulait voir son visage emplit de douceurs et d'admirations, les muscles de ses bras qui lui apportaient ce plaisir , sa peau buriné, ses quelques cicatrices qui marquaient ça et là sur son torse, son cou. Son visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs et ses yeux, d'un bleu unique, que nul autre homme n'avait sur cette terre.

Soudain elle sentit une chaleur s'insinuer dans sa chair et qui irradiait de son sexe jusqu'à son corps pour devenir une merveilleuse explosion. Elle se cambra et cria, ses mains et ses bras se tordants dans tous les sens, son plaisir dura quelques secondes puis doucement elle réémergea d'entre les limbes du plaisir.

Il revint sur elle pour l'embrasser, elle répondit d'une étreinte passionnée lui insufflant tout son admiration, son bonheur d'être avec lui.

Et puis soudainement il s'introduit en elle, sans même prévenir. Elle sentit son vagin trempé apprécier cette intrusion dans ce corps, ce corps qui criait famine d'attention et de besoin depuis tant d'années. Il fit un va et viens lent et langoureux presque long qui n'était pas douloureux loin de là mais à présent Hermione n'en pouvait plus et elle lui dit d'une voix rauque suintant de désir :

-Charlie, plus vite !

Il releva sa tête et elle y vit un tel désir que tout se consuma, tout se passa très rapidement, il s'arqua un peu plus profond en elle calquant alors un rythme de plus en plus effréné et rapide. Longtemps il fit cette danse, relevant parfois ses jambes au dessus de lui, parfois l'attirant contre lui, sa sueur perlait sur son torse. Parfois il l'embrassait et ses dents claquaient contre les siennes, la passion et le désir se faisait violente à présent. Il passa les dernières minutes à bouger ses hanches et à aller et venir en elle, elle hurlait, elle criait, elle griffait. Elle aimait. C'était trop bon. Elle cria à son oreille jusqu'à le lui dire "oh c'est trop " elle se sentit venir, elle sentit l'éclat de la jouissance la prendre jusqu'à cueillir cet éclair de folie qui ravageait tout sur son passage. Son cœur trembla, elle ne sut plus rien ni ce qu'elle était ou elle se trouvait. Elle sentit juste la puissance du plaisir la noyer dans cet état jusqu'à la léthargie. Elle sentit Charlie venir en elle dans un dernier sursaut, il ferma les yeux sous le plaisir puis s'effondra à ses côtés.

Il lui fit un sourire lorsque sa respiration se fit plus lente, il tendit le bras prit sa baguette qui avait atterrit au sol pour les nettoyer tous deux. Il plaça sa main sur ses seins et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle avait encore des étoiles dans les yeux et le vagin en feu, comme s'il était encore à l'instant même en train de la chevaucher.

-Ca va ? Lui demanda t-il curieux.

-Oui ! Lui fit-elle d'un sourire flamboyant. J'ai l'impression que tu es encore en moi !

Il se releva surpris.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. C'était vraiment...y'a pas de mot.

Fier, heureux il la prit dans ses bras et lui glissa un mot au creux de son oreille, un mot qui avait la répercussion d'un aveux, d'une délivrance, d'un bonheur.

* * *

 **Nda : Tout le monde est encore en vie ? Je suppose que oui ! Ah j'ai aimé de chez aimé ce citron et vous savez-quoi ? C'est bien la première fois que j'ai autant apprécié à l'écrire, tout était pour une fois fluide et clair dans ma tête ! J'espère de tout cœur que vous avez aimé !**

 **Petite précision je n'ai pas encore commencé le chapitre 12, désolé, je vais faire tout mon possible pour rattraper le retard !**

 **A très bientôt !**


End file.
